Expedition of the Master School
by baileystar
Summary: "The villains of all the games added in Brawl all joined together to make a giant evil organization. We need you all to go to the different worlds and recruit the good Smashers and their allies and friends." Sequel to Master School of Gifted Arts.
1. Tardy Consequences

_Hey guys! I know I said that the sequel wouldn't be for a while, but I was just so excited! But the next chapter won't be for about a week since I'm going on vaca. I may work on it some when I'm on the plane. _  
_Sorry the first chapter is so short; they will get longer! I wrote this but used Anasofia's descriptions of the characters as shown on her profile (starsinspace78)._

_Before you read this, be sure to read the first story Master School of Gifted Arts for stuff on the OCs and relationships and such. If you've already read it, read on! I hope you like it!_

* * *

Six girls all walked down the paved roadway, sparkles shining in the sunlight. The girls all wore black jackets with a white button up under them and a tie. Two girls wore a plaid skirt with it and the rest wore black dress pants.

The tallest girl had curly, medium, light brown hair with blonde highlights and also wore dark pink glasses, and had light blue eyes. She was Caucasian and Italian. Her jacket read "Bailey".

The second tallest had short, slightly wavy black hair. She also wore glasses, which hid dark brown eyes. She was Indian American, as shown with her olive skin. Her jacket read "Amy".

The next girl was slightly shorter than the latter. She had straight, very dark brown hair. She had grayish-green eyes. Her ethnicity was Hispanic American, but is pale for her race. Her jacket read "Anasofia".

The next shortest had short dark brown hair that was worn in a ponytail with a black headband. She also had light, brown eyes. She was African American and had medium brown skin. Her jacket read "Leah".

The second shortest had medium wavy black hair kept up in a pony tail. She also had brown eyes behind glasses, but has a small tint of green in her eyes. Her olive skin indicated that she was Indian American and her jacket read "Meena".

And the shortest had curly medium brown hair. Freckles dotted her face and matched with her pretty green eyes. She was a pretty pale Caucasian. Her jacket said "Autumn".

Amy and Autumn looked in a hurry, Leah and Anasofia looked rather rush, and Meena and Bailey looked relaxed, talking to each other.

"Come on guys! We're already an hour late to school!" Autumn groaned to Meena and Anasofia.

Bailey rolled her eyes at the comment. "Oh, come on. It wasn't _my_ fault that someone forgot their textbook and _someone else_ forgot to tell their mom about that stupid Saturday school thing our school did!" she said, jerking her thumb to Amy and Leah.

Amy looked at the history textbook in her arms. "My book gets lost always and Mr. Night would kill me if I didn't bring it for the seventh time in a row," she answered.

"And I was so busy studying for music class that I forgot to tell my mom, okay?" Leah answered, swinging her violin in Bailey's face. Bailey gave a small chuckle and continued to talk to Meena.

"I'm gonna write Day Four at Six Flags, huh?" Meena asked Bailey, who nodded. The two were obviously talking about a story on the awesome site Fanfiction.

Soon, Autumn and Amy finally got the girls to start running to the school. The private school was very strict; especially when it came to being tardy. Leah had been tardy once and she got two afternoon detentions.

But when they reached 492 Flower Way Lane, they were surprised at what they saw…

The school was in ruins. Fire was everywhere and the dust of burned bricks spread around the grass. There were no bodies or burned remains of any.

"What the hell happened to our school?" Meena exclaimed.

Bailey was in shock. "It looks like someone dropped a bomb on it. Whatever happened, it doesn't look like an accident," she stated.

Autumn's eyes were watering at the destruction of their school. They had just started eighth grade there and she had been at that school since third grade. It was that school where all six of them had that "dream" about how the school was a Super Smash Brothers school.

But Leah was staring off to the woods that used to be on the left side of the school. Her eyes widened. "Guys! Do you see that?" she yelled. The guys all turned and saw it. But they couldn't believe their eyes.

Anasofia froze. "Is that…a Smash Ball?" she asked. Indeed, it was a glowing Smash Ball, floating in the forest.

Bailey started sprinting to it. "Come on guys!" she yelled. They all followed her, a look of hope on their faces. They soon hit the forest and the Smash Ball floated further ahead. Soon, they all caught up to each other and ran in a group.

"Almost there, guys!" Amy yelled, dropping her instrument.

But as soon as they reached the ball, the Earth began to shake. There was a giant crack in the Earth that ran to the girls.

"RUN AWAAAAY!" Anasofia screamed, and the girls started running. But the crack was too fast and reached them.

"AHHHH!" they all screamed as they fell into the darkness as the bright day above them disappeared.


	2. Needed Memories

Black.

Darkness.

That was all the girls felt. They were alive and scared out of their minds, but they saw and felt nothing.

Light.

A fuzzy image appeared in their minds. There was a bright room and they felt a linoleum floor beneath them.

Anasofia was the first to come to. "What happened?" she moaned slowly. The other girls also got up and rubbed their heads.

"I can explain that." The girls all jumped, expecting a child molester or terrorist. But instead, they saw the one person they wanted to see since last year.

"Master Hand!" they all exclaimed. Indeed, the Hand of Creation was floating in front of them, with Crazy Hand floating next to him.

"Is this another dream? Oh god, Leah, wake up!" Leah cursed at herself.

Master Hand chuckled. "Relax, girls. That 'dream' that you all had was real," he answered.

"If it was real, how come we woke up at my house the night before we went to the school?" Bailey asked.

Meena also added, "And how am I alive?"

Master Hand lifted up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! One question at a time! I will explain everything that happened after Meena died..."

_-Flashback-_

_Master Hand and Crazy Hand were fighting against Tabuu when they noticed that none of the Smashers were helping them._

_"Brother, look!" Crazy covered Master Hand so he could see. The hand turned to see that Meena was on the floor, incredibly injured._

_"Freeze!" Master Hand yelled. Suddenly, Tabuu and the tears that the Smashers were shedding froze. All stood still except for Master and Crazy Hand, who floated over to Meena. Crazy transformed into his human form and checked her pulse (time was frozen, but their hearts still pumped)._

_He looked grim. "No pulse. She's dead," he informed his brother._

_Master Hand was boiling with anger. "She's only thirteen! He killed her! There has to be a way to reverse this," he fumed._

_Crazy looked up at his brother. "Well actually, there is a way if you remember."_

_Master Hand changed into his human form and looked at the crying human Smashers. "But that would require erasing the girls' minds. I cannot let that happen after all they've been though," he discouraged._

_"We don't have to erase them completely. We could send them back in time and turn the Master School into a real private school."_

_Master Hand was still nervous. "But we'd have to make fake students and teachers. And memories of the private school for Amy, Autumn, and Meena since they were at the school for a while."_

_Crazy nodded. "And we can do that. It would save Meena. If we send her back in time, then she will live." For the first time, he seemed rather serious._

_Master Hand looked at the girls' Smasher guy friends. "They will never live for it. They are too in love," he said._

_"But we have no choice. It is that or have Meena dead. Everyone is too mournful to fight Tabuu now. We would lose," Crazy stated._

_Master Hand nodded. "It seems so.."_

_-Flashback Over-_

"Then what happened?" Bailey asked.

Master Hand sighed. "Exactly that. We sent you all back in time and gave you false memories. Everyone at the school got ready and we took down Tabuu before he became too powerful. The classes went back to normal at the School in another dimension, the one we are in now. Soon, the boys became too depressed at your absences that they all dropped out, which prompted more and more to. Your guy friend' depressions were messing up their game's story line, so I was forced to erase their memories of you all. They remember the School and their friends, just not you all," he explained.

Meena jumped up. "You made my boyfriend forget about me? You bastard!" she screamed.

"Sonic was *not* my boyfriend!" Leah yelled.

Bailey rolled her eyed. "Oh, shut up, Leah. Everyone knows that you two so liked each other," she added.

Anasofia stood up and broke Leah and Bailey's glares at each other. "Master Hand, if you erased our memories, then why are we back? Did you two destroy our school?" she asked.

Master Hand sighed again. He seemed very stressed. "That is exactly what's wrong. The villains of all the games added in Brawl all joined together to make a giant evil organization," he explained.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "I thought they agreed not to cause an uprising!"

Crazy chuckled. "As long as they were living here, which they aren't anymore," he explained.

"So here's what you all have to do. We need you all to go to the different worlds and recruit, not only the good Smashers, but also their allies and friends. You may bring some friends of your own in too, if you want," Master Hand told them.

Meena smiled. "Guys, I know who we should bring in! Come here!" She pulled everyone in a huddle for a minute, and then broke apart.

Bailey smiled. "We know who's coming with us. It'll be Melissa, Vidhi, Hannah, and Hayat," she said.

"Who are they?" asked Master Hand.

Anasofia smiled. "They hung out in our group at our normal school before the Master School," she explained.

"Yeah," Autumn continued, "And Meena, Amy and I knew them before we came to the Master School too, so we're good!" she said.

There was a silence in the room. "Well? What are you all waiting for? We'll watch you to pull up a portal. Well, go on! Go find your friends!" Master Hand said, pointing to the portal. The girls all smiled excitedly and ran inside the portal.

Master Hand chuckled when they left. "They're really back. I don't plan on erasing their memories ever again," he recalled, and left to watch them get their friends.

* * *

Sorry it took so long guys, but I'm back from vaca and expect more updates soon! With no help from Meena cuz I just realized that she's gone all summer... :(

And you (sorta) get introduced to our new OCs. The new OCs are our real friends in real life, so I'm excited to do them and for them to get into the story. A lot of them haven't even read the story, but keep up with it by listening to us talk!

So later guys, hope you like this! R&R please!


	3. The New Recruits

Hey guys. So, here we are. Getting our new friends! what will they be like? Who will they fall for? OooooH! Melissa's,Vidhi's,and Hannah's parts are shorter than Hayat's because Hayat actually WROTE Hayat's part! She she went a little overboard. Sorry for the grammer mistakes she made, if she did. I tried to edit as mich as I could. Also, keep on the look out on Anasofia's fanfic profile (starsinspace78) for an extra MSoGA bonus chapter!

**Also, I dedicate this chapter to Michael Jackson since it's been a year after his death.**

(A/N this is the beginning of the chapter. For some reason, it wont let me insert a page break. Sorry.)

A young girl sat on the edge of a fountain with a bag next to her. She had long, straight brown hair, a round face, hazel eyes, and freckles dotting her face. She wore blue jeans and a brown striped jacket. She was reading a _Percy Jackson_ book.

But Meena was hiding in nearby bushes. She chuckled evilly at her unsuspecting victim. Then, she walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey Melissa, you remember me?" she asked.

Melissa looked up from her book then her eyes widened. "Meena?" She put her hand on her head, "Oh god, not again," she said.

"Look Melissa, I'm not here to beat you up…this time. I'm just a messenger," Meena said, backing off.

Melissa shot up, towering inches over Meena. "You? Beat *me* up? Ha," she teased. Meena just glared at her and shoved her the letter. Melissa took it and began reading.

"The 'Master School of Gifted Arts'? That school Bailey, Anasofia, and Leah went to last year? That freaky uniform private school? Thanks, but no thanks," she refused, pushing the letter back and sitting back on the fountain.

"Look! You know Super Smash Bros.? Yea, well, this is a school for Smasher. The villains of, like, all the video games came together to kill everyone, and you're chosen to help us, okay?" Meena ranted.

Melissa stared at her for a moment, as receiving the best kept secret in the world, then busted out laughing. "I always knew how you were crazy, but never *how* crazy! You're a freak!" she laughed.

Meena put her hands on her hips. "So are you coming or not?" she demanded.

Melissa laughed more. "Are you kidding me? Heck no!" she answered.

Meena groaned. "I hoped I didn't have to do this…," then she thought about it, "Actually, I *do* wanna do it!" she said. Quickly, she turned her hand into a frying pan and hit Melissa on the head, knocking her out. Meena's mouth opened and she stared at her frying pan hand. "I can do it! My powers are back! YEA BABY!" she screamed to the sky. Luckly, no one was around to hear her.

Then, a large black portal appeared by them. Meena threw Melissa's bag and book into it and then dragged Melissa in, struggling a lot.

* * *

A young girl sat near her computer. She was Indian American and had olive skin. She had black eyes and a smooth face.

The girl had a research paper with "Vidhi" written on it. The girl was looking around for new video games coming out. Then, her email popped up. She looked at it and examined it.

"The Master School of Gifted Arts?" she wondered aloud. The electronic device shook and suddenly Leah shot out from the screen.

"The hell? Through a computer screen? Damn, I gotta talk to Master Hand about that later…," Leah muttered.

Vidhi stood there, dumbfounded. "Leah? Is that you? How did you come through my computer?" she demanded.

Leah shrugged. "No clue. Now anyways, I guess you got the letter to the Master School. It's really a school for Smashers. We have a little….dilemma and need your help. You in?" she asked.

Vidhi looked at her. "Whoa whoa whoa, what? A school for Smashers? Isn't it that freaky private school you, Bailey, and Anasofia went to?" she inquired.

"Yea it is. So are you coming? You'll get to meet all the Nintendo characters and watch me kick Sonic's ass!" Leah told her excitedly. Vidhi was so happy and ran downstairs. After talking to her mom for about thirty minutes and her mother talking to Leah, she finally agreed. Vidhi started to pack up while Leah played on deviantART.

"So Vidhi, be sure to pack some tennis shoes and some clothes you don't care if they get destroyed. When you first get your powers, they could get a little wrecked," Leah advised.

"Powers?" Vidhi asked. Leah gave her a 'don't ask' look, so she continued packing. Afterward, she threw her cell phone in her pocket and grabbed her bag. They met outside where a dark portal appeared.

"What is *that*?" Vidhi wondered.

"I guess that's the portal. Come on," Leah said, tugging the girl in the portal.

* * *

A young girl with thin dirty blond hair was in her backyard, tossing a Frisbee at her dog. She had deep blue eyes and wore glasses.

"Go get it boy!" she said. Then, the dog came back with a letter in its mouth. She looked at the letter and began to read it.

"And that, Hannah, is your acceptance letter to the Master School," a voice said. Hannah turned to see Amy and Autumn standing there, bags in their hands.

"Are those my duffle bags? Wait… aren't you guys Amy and Autumn? From third grade? No way!" she exclaimed.

Autumn hugged her old friend. "Nice to see you too. But now we have to go. Go ask your mom if you can go to the School. We gotta hurry," she said.

Apparently, Crazy sent them to Hawaii instead of Hannah's house. It took them thirty minutes until they finally got there. Hannah agreed and ran inside. Meanwhile, Autumn and Amy were playing with Hannah's dog. Hannah finally came back out.

"She said yes! But…it's Saturday! Why are we going to school now?" Hannah wondered.

Amy stuttered. "Um…Orientation? And that you need to move in to your dorm," she answered weakly.

Hannah nodded. "Oh, okay. Let's go! Will my mom have to drive us?" Then, the dark portal appeared. "What the heck? What is that?" Before she got an answer, Amy and Autumn shoved her in.

* * *

As Bailey and Anasofia stepped into Hayat's room, they realized she was fast asleep. "What time is it?" Bailey asked.

"3:30 , or at least that's what that says." Anasofia said, pointing to Hayat's clock.

"What the fuck?" Bailey said, "and she's still asleep?"

"Wake up Hayat." Anasofia whispered. Nothing.

"Wake up!" Bailey said more loudly. Nothing. So the two girls decided to poke Hayat awake.

"MMMMMM!" Hayat said angrily," Stupid Mosquitoes."

"Mosquitoes?" Anasofia asked in confusion. Bailey whispered something into Anasofia's ear and then counted to three. On three, Bailey yanked Hayat's pillow from under her head while Anasofia puller her blanket.

"Fuck off!" Hayat yelled angrily, while trying to pull her pillow back, with her eyes barely open.

"Wake up!" Anasofia ordered.

"Waaa? Aaaahh! Robbers!" Hayat screamed jumping off her bed and quickly onto the floor. "Please don't kill me in to weird to die!" She begged.

After exchanging a look with Anasofia, Bailey asked, "What the hell are you talking about Hayat"?

"How do u know my name?" Hayat questioned.

"It's us, Bailey and Anasofia." Anasofia replied.

Hayat peered over the side of her bed slowly. "What the hell were you guys thinking!" She screamed when she saw who it was, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Do you know what time it is!"

"3:30," Bailey answered matter-o-factly.

"Come on we got to go or well be late for school," Anasofia said.

"School? I thought you guys were going to that new private school."

"Who told u that?"

"Beleiu."

"Yeah, but didn't you get a letter?"

"I dunno," Hayat said, "I get lots of letter." She said pointing to a large stack of mail.

"Well, you were accepted," said Bailey.

"I never applied. How do I get accepted into something I didn't apply for?" Hayat asked.

"I don't know just come on."

"But I need to know one thing before I go," Hayat demanded.

"What do you want to know?"

"There are cute boys, right?"

"Yep."

"You got a boyfriend?" Hayat said in a weird voice.

"Yeah."

"Is he hot?" Hayat asked mildly curious.

"He almost looks better then Joe Jonas."

"Oh my gosh," Hayat said as if she was texting (a/n: Bailey is OBSESSED! with Joe Jonas). "What's his name?"

Not wanting to reveal his full name before Hayat found out about the whole situation, "Luke," Bailey said only revealing part of his name.

"Read the letter," Anasofia said.

Hayat glanced at the letter. "The Master School Of Gifted Arts? Gifted arts? I'm not gifted in anything...or am I?" Hayat wondered out loud.

"Well... it's a 'special' school." Anasofia explained.

"Like for special ed kids or probe kids?" Hayat asked confused.

"Neither. It's a school for Smashers."

"Smashers?"

"Yeah, like in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters."

Hayat looked dumbfounded. Finally, she managed to say," What the hell are you talking about?"

Anasofia explained the whole situation to her in a rushed tone. Hayat stared blankly at her for a while and then she started slapping herself in the face. "Wake up Hayat, wake up." She ordered herself.

Bailey made a bored face. "Hayat you're not sleeping."

"I'm not?" She asked confused. Both Anasofia and Bailey sighed heavily. "Are you guys serious or are you just messing with me?" Hayat asked uncertain.

"We are telling you the truth." Bailey said.

"Prove it."

"OK, get your stuff ready and follow," Bailey said. With a huge look of doubt on her face, Hayat shoved some clothes in a suit case then proceeded to empty out her book back and run down stairs. Bailey and Anasofia heard some noises, but since it was Hayat they were dealing with they knew it was better if the didn't ask. So, Hayat put on her book bag filled with who knows what, grabbed her suit case and one hand and her purse in her other, and started to descend the stairs. Hayat's mom came up to them with a confused look.

"Where are you going?" Hayat's mom asked her.

Bailey handed Hayat's mom the letter, and added, "Sorry Miss Hayat's mom, we gotta go or we'll be late." Bailey said, nearly throwing Hayat out the door, which was fairly easy since Hayat was so weak.

"Miss Hayat's mom? Really?" Hayat asked.

"I dunno. Come on, we gotta go." Bailey said.

Suddenly, the portal appeared. "Aaaaahhh!" Hayat screamed yet again, "Black hole!"

"Help us." Bailey muttered, looking up in to the sky as she yanked Hayat up and shoved her into the 'black hole'.

* * *

_"You can always dream, and your dreams will come true, but you have to make them come true."  
~Michael Jackson_


	4. New Rooms and a New Mission

_**Edit:** I changed Hannah's powers and I fixed all my mistakes with the worlds_

* * *

Four portals appeared in front of Master Hand and the girls stepped out. The new girls all stood and gawked at the floating hand. All except for one.

"Is Melissa knocked out?" Bailey asked Meena, observing the unconscious girl on the floor.

Meena smirked. "Well, she was being difficult. It was my pleasure," she stated.

Autumn rolled her eyes. "Well anyway, Hayat, Hannah, Vidhi, meet Master Hand and Crazy Hand," she greeted for them.

Master Hand waved then three screams pierced through the air. Well, two screams and one that yelled, "OMFG that's so epic!"

Everyone shut their ears from the screams. "Fuck!" Meena exclaimed.

"Were we that annoying when we got here?" Leah wondered.

And the screams seemed to wake Melissa up, who screamed in spite of herself.

"Okay! We get it! Enough with the freaking screaming!" Bailey yelled, frustrated.

Amy stepped forward. "Look guys. Yes, this is Master Hand and Crazy Hand from Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Yes, the school we went to was a school for Smasher. And yes, the video game dimensions are all real. Okay?" she summarized.

The new girls just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Maybe you should explain to them what's going on now. And in a little more detail than when you told us," Autumn suggested.

Master Hand cleared his throat. "Okay then. It all started…actually, it started yesterday. I was looking on my computer at all the other dimensions…"

_-Flashback-_

_Master Hand was seen in the same room he was in present day, watching a large computer screen._

_He watched Link, with the Master Sword, reach the throne room at Hyrule Castle. He watched Link open the doors, expecting to see Ganondorf who had taken Zelda hostage. But instead, Ganondorf and Zelda were no where to be found._

_Master Hand, confused by the disappearance of the Legend of Zelda boss, switched to the Mario world._

_Mario was running in a castle to find Bowser. But when he looked inside, there was no one. Peach, Bowser Jr., and Bowser were gone. The only thing there was a magic pot that Bowser Jr. used to revive his father._

_Master Hand, utterly shocked, skipped the channel._

_"Who lives is a pineapple under the sea?" the television sang._

_"Spongebob Squarepants!" came a reply from Crazy Hand, who was in another room._

_Master Hand groaned and changed it to Ike's world._

_Ike stepped in the Tower of Guidance, awaiting the one-on-one fight between him and Zelguis. But shock overcame Ike's face as he saw that the Black Knight was already defeated, laying in the floor in agony._

_Master Hand had had enough. "Crazy! Set all of the dimensions except for the human world in a state of peace where no one is searching for any villains or bosses," he ordered._

_Crazy entered the room, a black DSi in his hand. "Why, brother?" he wondered._

_"All of the villains have either been defeated or disappeared. And they stole Peach and Zelda. Fix it now and be sure Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom has temporary clones for the princesses," Master Hand ordered._

_Crazy Hand slammed the DSi down and the game flew out only to hit Master Hand. "Fine! Don't let me get to the final level!" he screamed, and floated to do as ordered. Master Hand looked at the game, which happened to be New Super Mario Bros. and sighed to himself._

_Then, the computer beeped. Master Hand turned to it to see that the screen read **Eight powerful entities have entered Earth's ozone. **_

_"Picture please," Master Hand told the computer. The technology pulled up a picture and Master Hand gasped. "I would know that ship anywhere. The Wolfen. Destination?" Master Hand said and pondered._

_The computer worked for a moment then said **Destination: 492 Flower Way Lane**. Master Hand gasped. "They're going after the girls first. But since we have to freeze time in the games, I will not have the power to kick them out of Earth." He pondered for a moment. "But I can make them miss Saturday school," Master hand said, and floated away._

_-Flashback Over-_

"Is that how our school got destroyed? They tried to destroy us?" Leah wondered.

"Yes. So now, your mission is to go to the different games and get, not only the Brawlers, but also the Meleers and their other allies if they have any. And, luckily, Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B are already here since they don't have their own world. But first, I think it's time to move into your new dorms." Master Hand snapped his fingers and all of the girls' things appeared by them.

"Since there are ten of you, there are three people to two different dorms and four in another," Crazy Hand added. "So Bailey, Anasofia, and Leah will be in room 12.345, Melissa, Meena, and Autumn will be in room 12.346, and Amy, Hannah, Vidhi, and Hayat will be in room 12.347. So go unpack," he ordered.

Melissa stepped foreword. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Me and Meena in a room together? Are you nuts?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not rooming with that _thing_!" Meena screamed.

Melissa pointed at Meena. "I am not going to sleep with that _thing_ in the same room as me! She'll kill me in my sleep!" she accused.

"Hey!" Meena thought for a moment. "Well, I might," she planned.

"Just don't kill each other," Master Hand ordered, "Save it for the fighting. And if one of you kills the other, you will be kicked out, okay? And that means you'll never see Link again, _Meena_," he directed at her. Meena rolled her eyes, grabbed her stuff, and walked away, Melissa following.

_Room 12.345_

Anasofia, Bailey, and Leah all lugged their stuff into their room and stood in shock. The room was HUGE and it looked like it was catered to their ever whim.

Anasofia's part of the room was purple. It had the same bed that was in the room at her house, but it was a queen size bed instead of a single. There was a large white desk, a white sliding chair, and a purple lamp. In the drawers on the desk, Anasofia found, were pastels, paper, colored pencils, regular pencils, sharpeners, erasers, and other artist needs. There was a sleek black Apple laptop with a tablet connected to it.

Bailey's part was hot pink. She had the same queen size bed as in her room but she had pink satin sheets instead. Next to her bed was a while laptop charging. And all over her wall was Jonas Brothers posters. There was also a multicolored rug next to her bed.

Leah's part was blue. Her also queen size bed was backed up against a bookshelf, which was backed to the wall. On the bookshelf were various rated M yaoi mangas. There were even some Kingdom Hearts yaois that didn't even exist. And, of course, Junjo Romantica. Even some that haven't even been made yet. There were many Kingdom Hearts and Sonic video game posters around the walls. And between all the room parts was a flat screen television.

Bailey slid on her bed and pulled open the laptop. "This is so awesome! Look at this! It has all the Microsoft 2007s! This is so awesome!" she said.

Anasofia gawked at the pictures of MJ. "These are so awesome," she muttered.

Leah wasted no time and opened to the middle of a Junjo Romantica book and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, someone hand me a tissue!" she yelled.

The door opened and Crazy Hand walked in. "I'm glad you guys liked this room. I designed it myself," he said with pride.

Anasofia glanced over at Leah and her manga and scoffed. "No wonder. Master Hand would never let those in here," she realized and continued drawing.

Bailey smiled at the hand. "I think I'm speaking for dumbfounded Leah when I say thank you very much."

_Room 12.346_

Melissa, Meena, and Autumn all walked in their room, which was planned out exactly like room 12.345.

Melissa's part was blue and had many mythological books on it. She also had all the Percy Jackson books and posters. Oh, and don't forget posters of Logan Lerman. She also had a queen bed with a sun and moon on it.

Autumn's part was green and had butterflies on the wall. Her bed had many flowers on the blanket. And she had a CD case with many 80s CDs in it. Also on her bed was a suitcase filled with things an artist like her would need.

Meena's part was blood red. She had velvet colored bed sheets and a shag crème color carpet. In front of her bed was a large punching bag. Around her wall were many rock band posters such as Linkin Park and Three Days Grace.

"This is great," Autumn said, examining all the CDs.

Melissa stepped away from her posters and looked at Meena, who was punching her punching bag. "I swear to God, Meena, I will really kill you if you get close to my posters," she threatened.

"And if you take a step near Link, be ready because this punching bag won't be the only thing I'm punching," Meena threatened back.

"Guys, come on. Can we please just get along?" Autumn begged.

Meena fell back onto her bed. "I am friends with humans, not _things_," she stated. Melissa was on her side of the room fuming.

_Room 12.347_

When Amy, Hannah, Vidhi, and Hayat entered their room, they were shocked as the others were. There room, though, was a bit bigger since they had one more person.

Amy's part was yellow. She had many bows and arrows on her walls. There were many different kinds; all different shapes and colors that could be taken off the walls. Her yellow bed had bumble bees around it. There was also a laptop charging next to her.

Hannah's part was purple. She had stars on the wall and stuffed animals around it with a bookshelf stuffed with novels. Her bed was light purple with neon pink polka dots.

Vidhi's part was a crème color. She had a desk and computer with pictures of her family and friends. Her bed, instead of being a crème color, was blue and had a picture of a waterfall on it.

And Hayat's part was a cyan color. There was a laptop sitting on the bed and soccer balls with various soccer player signatures on it. She had many scented candles around her large queen bed. She also had posters of Taylor Lautner on her wall; even some of him shirtless.

"Look at these soccer balls!" Hayat exclaimed, bouncing one ball up and down on her knees.

Hannah looked at all the Disney pictures and books. "This room is better than my own," she concluded.

Then, the speakers came through the mansion. "All Smashers in Master Hand's office!" it said.

_Master Hand's Office_

"Well, now that you are all settled, it is time to get down to business.," Master Hand began. "We made a list of the world you all have to go into and who is going into what world. Once you reach the world, you will receive a letter that says who you have to go recruit and where they are," he explained, pinning up a list. The girls all ran and looked at it.

**First World:  
****Fire Emblem: **Autumn and Melissa  
**Pokemon: **Bailey and Hayat  
**Kirby: **Anasofia, Amy, and Hannah  
**Sonic: **Leah and Vidhi

**Second World:**  
**Pikman: **Leah, Hannah, and Autumn  
**Metal Gear: **Meena and Melissa  
**Mario: **Vidhi, Anasofia, and Hayat  
**Kid Icarus: **Amy and Bailey

**Third World****  
F-Zero: **Autumn**  
Star Fox: **Hannah and Bailey  
**Ice Climber: **Amy**  
Legend of Zelda: **Meena **  
EarthBound: **Anasofia**  
Metroid: **Hayat and Leah

"If you notice, the new girls go with somebody on their first world just for practice. Then you guys go alone of with someone else. Luckily, we worked it out evenly," Master Hand explained.

Everyone partnered up with the person they were partnered with (except for Leah) and got ready.

"Two things. First of all, everyone will remember you all except for your 'guy friends'," Master Hand began, indicating Leah. "You have to do something that reminds them of you to make them remember," he said. "Second, you all have your powers back and the new girls will get their powers."

"Yes!" the already powered Smasher girls exclaimed.

Master Hand disregarded them. "So, for the new powers. Hayat, you receive the power of fire and wind. Vidhi, you get the opposite with water and earth, as in rock. Though, the powers are weak so you don't have advantages. Melissa, you have a mimic ability. You can take an opponent's main move and copy it. Hannah, you have a nature power."

"Nature? I can control plants?" Hannah said excitedly.

But Master Hand ignored her. "Alright girls, go on," he ordered, making five portals appear. Each had a sign to what world, and the girls entered.

Master Hand sighed. "Great. The girls are gone and the school is empty. What to do…," he pondered.

"Spongebob Squarepants!" came a sing-song voice. Master hand sighed, and floated out the room.

"Crazy, turn it OFF!"

**So the expedition begins.**

**The Expedition of the Master School.**

* * *

So sorry for the long wait. So here it begins! if you have any ideas for any more characters from the video games above, please tell me in your review! Im bringing back the Brawlers and Meleers and I'm making eight villains instead of five like from Super Smash Bros Brawl!


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, Bailey here. Just to let ya'll know, I might not be updating for a while on each chapter because of how long it is! For each world, I'm writing one chapter and they have to get at least three characters in most of the world, so it will take time. I only just got the first two in the first world already! Plus, I'm working on my Twilight fanfic _Ripped_. So sorry for the wait, but I promise it will be good and the wait will be shorter when Meena gets back!

Sorry! I'm doing my best!

Bailey


	6. Fire Emblem

_I will tell you all one thing; I now **hate** Fire Emblem! It's so frikin' confusing and I did WAY too much research! This is done and I am SO sorry for the wait. So, here we are! Getting 5 new characters! And a new relationship will be budding *wink, wink*! So, the long awaited, FIRE EMBLEM!_

* * *

Autumn and Melissa stepped through the portal into a magical green forest. The sunlight shone down between the canopies and hit their outfits.

"What are we wearing?" Melissa asked.

She was wearing a pale blue V-neck dress with a cut that went up to her mid thigh. She was also wearing a leather belt with a sword attached to it. Autumn was wearing a pink dress with a cut down the middle in the front and back. But she was also wearing black shorts underneath. She also had the same sword as Melissa. They were also both anime.

"It's medieval outfits. Fire Emblem has these outfits. Now where is that list," Autumn thought while reaching in her pocket. Finally, she found a scroll in her back pocket. Unfolding it, she saw that it said:

**Characters Needed and Location:  
Ike- Hatari  
****Mist- Hatari  
****Marth-Akanea  
Roy- Kingdom of Lycia  
Lyndis (Lyn) - ****Sacaen plains**

Melissa turned from the scroll. "So who are we getting first?" she asked.

"Ike, defiantly Ike," Autumn decided.

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "So, you and Ike, huh? Crush?" she wondered.

Autumn chuckled. "He's my boyfriend. He was my first kiss," she said, dreaming back to that night.

Autumn looked around until she saw something coming toward them in the sky. "Them," she said, pointing. Melissa looked up to see two pegasi (A/N: What is the plural of pegasus?) coming straight at them. Their beautiful white wings shone with the light as they landed.

"Way to go, Master Hand," Melissa muttered.

The girls walked up to the obedient horses and jumped on. They held onto the reigns tightly, for neither girl had even ridden a horse before; let alone a flying one. But the horses took off into the bright blue sky, avoiding the occasional fluffy clouds. Meanwhile, the girls looked down at the beautiful scenery. There were no concrete streets or buildings. In fact, the tallest things in their world were mountains. There was the occasional medieval castle until the pegasi dropped in front of an abandoned castle.

"Ike! Mist!" Autumn called while Melissa dropped off her horse. There was no reply.

"Are you sure the horses got their directions right? Because it doesn't look like anyone lives here," Melissa said.

Autumn waved her hand. "No, no. They have to be here. I can feel it," she said.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them. The girls turned around to see three people, all in the same medieval outfits. But the thing that made them the most noticeable was that they had cat ears and tails. One person of the group had a gray tail, one had a black tail, and the other had an orange one with black stripes.

"Hey, look who we have here," the orange tailed one said.

Melissa put her hands up. "Look, we don't want to fight," she said.

The gray tailed one chuckled. "Well we do," he said. Then, the freaky people turned into beasts. The gray tailed one was a wolf, the black tailed one was a cat, and the orange tailed one was a tiger.

The animals all growled angrily and the girls got in fighting stances.

"Melissa, take the tiger's powers," Autumn said, pulling out the sword at her hip. Melissa stared at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know how! So what, do I just 'feel it' or something?" she said. Then, the wolf leaped at her, his sharp teeth bared and Autumn met it with the blade of her sword.

"Well I don't know!" she exclaimed, "Just do _something_!" Melissa drew her own sword and began to fight the beasts. The cat was knocked out easy enough. Soon, Melissa took the wolf and Autumn took the tiger.

Autumn quickly spit on the big cat. Melissa, her sword locked with the beast's teeth, gave her friend a disgusted look. Autumn returned her look with a coy smile and a 'one minute' finger. Soon, the tiger wined in agony and ran off.

"Now we only have one left," Autumn said, and began to run to the wolf. But then, an attacking yell split through the air and the girls saw a swordsman fall down on top of the wolf and wrestle it to the ground.

"What the hell?" Melissa muttered, walking to Autumn.

"Excuse my brother." The girls turned to see a girl with long brown hair wearing an orange shirt, dim yellow skirt, and brown boots. She had a blue scepter in her hand. "He hasn't fought the Laguz Tribe in a while, so he was ready for a challenge. I'm Mist, by the way, and that is my brother Ike," she explained, pointing at the swordsman fighting the wolf.

"T-That's Ike?" Autumn muttered, looking at her former boyfriend.

"Yes, so, um, who are you all and why are you in Hatari?" she asked.

Melissa noticed that Autumn was still distracted and nodded. "I am Melissa and this is Autumn," she introduced.

Finally, Ike walked over to the girls, sweat beading his forehead. "So girls, what brings you to Hatari?" he asked.

"We're looking for you," Autumn said. "It's time to go back to the Master School. The villains are causing an uprising," she explained.

"How do you know about the Master School?" Ike asked.

Autumn took a step toward the blue haired swordsman. "You really don't remember me, do you?" she asked. Ike looked at her like she was crazy, indicating a 'no'. Autumn searched her mind. _What was my favorite memory of him that I can show him? Let's see… our first date. And that ended with...a kiss. I want to kiss him, but I'm scared of that sword of his_ she thought. So she quickly knocked the sword out of his hand and kissed him on the lips.

"Now do you remember?" she asked, pulling away.

Ike's eyes dilated. "Autumn? Is it…really you?" he asked. Then, he hugged her quickly. Autumn loved being in his arms and loved the feeling that he cared for her. And she missed being in Ike's arms.

"So…you know her, huh?" Mist assumed, giggling.

Ike and Autumn pulled away. He rubbed the back of his blue hair. "This is…"

Autumn smiled. "I'm his girlfriend," she answered.

Mist squealed in happiness and then led us to the green tent where she and Ike obviously lived. Ike propped his sword on his bed and spread a map out on the wood table in it.

Autumn pulled the list of people she need. "We need to go get Marth in Akanea, Roy in the Kingdom of Lycia, and Lyndis in the Sacaen plains," she told them.

Ike put pinpoints on three spots. "Akanea is a ruined castle not too far north of here that Marth and his wife Shiida are trying to rebuild. Roy has formed a League in the Kingdom of Lycia and brought peace to the land. And Lyndis, or Lyn as people call her, has taken a path in the Sacaen plains with her husband Eliwood. Lyn is Roy's mother, but she is only eighteen. Time for her has been frozen ever since she joined Melee. She and Roy have no memory of each other," he explained.

Melissa leaned back on a chair. "This is the weirdest and most confusing dimension I've ever heard of. Who likes this confusing stuff?" she said.

Ike looked at her. "Please don't insult my dimension. What about yours? You have children having children there," he said.

"Touché," Melissa commented.

"Come on guys, focus," Mist said, snapping Ike's attention back to the map. "We will have to go north to get Marth first. Then we will go northeast to get Lyn. Finally, we will go northwest to find Roy, okay?" she said. (A/N: I couldn't find where these locations actually were, so I made up their locations. I did hours of research and nothing! Sorry.)

"Then we should get going," Autumn said. "The places are so far; it could take us a week to walk to just Akanea," she said, thinking.

Melissa groaned. "A week? Are you kidding me?"

"No problem! I know how to use magic. If I meditate enough, then by tomorrow, I should be able to teleport us all to the next land," Mist assured.

"Then we'll leave you to it," Ike said. Mist grabbed a book and sat on her bed. She opened to a page where Japanese characters were written and she began meditating. Ike lifted the flap to the tent and walked outside. Autumn, after looking at Melissa who was fiddling with her phone, left the tent as well.

"Wow…five bars in Fire Emblem. Go figure," Melissa muttered.

_Outside the Tent_

Autumn followed Ike to a cliff where he was watching the sun set and the sky turned a shade of orange.

"What's on your mind?" Autumn asked.

"I had a feeling something was going wrong. People kept praising me for defeating Zelguis. Only, I have no recollection of defeating him. I took that honor because Zelguis killed my father," he said, and looked away. Autumn turned to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she consoled. Ike got down and sat on the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling.

"I came in the middle of the battle between my father and his former pupil. My father lost. I was carrying him on my back in the rain to the mercenary encampment when he died. I avenged my father's death but, apparently, I wasn't there to see it," he said.

"You will have another chance. Maybe Master Hand could send you back in time or something," Autumn suggested.

"No," Ike discouraged, "I do not want to toy with the past and alter the future. Plus, I might not see you again," he said, staring into her forest green eyes with his ocean blue ones.

"Well then, forget that idea," she said, softly kissing him on the lips. He kissed back and grabbed Autumn's hand.

"How could a futuristic girl like you fall for a low-tech mercenary like me?" Ike asked.

Autumn shrugged and chuckled. "My friends always said I was old fashioned," she said, and they both chuckled. They stayed and watched the sunset until the moon rose high in the sky.

"Come on, Mist should be done any time now," Ike said, standing up. He reached out a hand and helped Autumn up.

"Wait, look!" Autumn said, and pointed to the sky.

Ike's eyes widened. "The Wolfen. We have to get out of here, now!" he exclaimed, grabbed Autumn's hand, and ran.

Shots were let off, making a straight line to Autumn. Ike quickly made her fall then went protectively over her like that night at Dave and Buster's. The shots avoided them and went to the tent.

"Mist! Melissa! Get out of there!" Ike screamed at the top of his lungs, leaving a ringing in Autumn's ears. Within three seconds of yelling that, the tent burst into flames and the Wolfen flew away.

Ike and Autumn ran to the ten as fast as they could.

"Mist! Mist, no!" Ike yelled, falling to his knees. Autumn was in too much shock.

"Great to see you care about me, guys," came a voice. Ike and Autumn turned around to see Mist and Melissa.

Ike ran up to his little sister and hugged her. "How did you get out?" he asked.

Mist smiled and gripped onto her staff. "I teleported us. Now we better go get Marth before that flying ship or whatever it is, reaches Marth," she said.

"Okay," Autumn agreed, looking back at the scorched tent, "Let's go."

Mist yelled something in Japanese and then there was a bright light. Next think they knew, they were in front of a ruined castle. The castle was actually partly built in the front.

_Akanea - Castle_

Then a man, about as tall as Ike, jumped in front of them. He held his sword out. "Tell me your names," he ordered.

Ike stepped foreword. "I am Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries. This is Mist, my sister," Ike introduced.

"And I am Autumn and this is Melissa, of…the Master School," Autumn said.

Marth quickly put his sword near Autumn's neck. "You cannot be from the Master School! You are human. And a lying one at that," he said.

Ike drew his own sword. "Take that sword away from my girlfriend's neck," he ordered. Marth quickly flung his sword and the two began a fight. Their moves matched each other's skill and they moved with fluent movements. The swords connected with each other with every strike. Finally, Ike knocked Marth's sword away.

"Give up," Ike said. "You cannot fight while outraged. Now," he put his sword away, "Why are you so mad?" he asked.

"I can't believe I'm actually seeing Marth!" Melissa whispered to Autumn. Autumn chuckled, knowing of Melissa's crush with the prince.

"My wife, Shiida, was stolen. They were creatures I saw at the Master School," he said. Autumn had to cover Melissa's mouth from screaming in outrage that Marth had a wife.

"That is why we are here. But I suppose we got here to late to help it. The villains who are causing the uprising stole Shiida. You come with us, and we can get her back," Ike explained.

"Anything for her. But we might want to sleep here for the night. It is rather dark," Marth said.

"That ship will not make it here till probably tomorrow afternoon, no matter how fast it is going. We should be safe for now," Mist said.

"Good. I have four rooms, and one has two beds. I suppose Autumn and Melissa can stay there," Marth said, and led the group inside.

'_He said my name!_' Melissa swooned.

The caste was just it; a stone wall castle. There were no decorations around since it was abandoned. The occasional dim glow of a torch on the walls revealed the way. Marth escorted everyone to their rooms and they all fell asleep.

_Mysterious Location_

"Then where did they go? Ganondorf yelled, outraged.

"They disappeared! That magic girl teleported them all out!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser Jr. tugged at his father. "How did she and that human escape from the fire?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know," Wolf said, turning from his driver seat. "My blasters were dead-on. I have no clue why they didn't die. They aren't invincible in other worlds," he said.

"It's called 'magic'. Learn it," said the person in the passenger seat. It turned around to reveal a young boy with gray hair that covered one eye, a blue had, blue cape, red pants, and a blue shirt.

"Don't be so rude, Vaati. Remember, if you do this right, I will enhance your powers," Ganondorf reminded him.

Vaati huffed. "Whatever," he said, and turned the chair back.

"How about we go pick up the husband of our little captive here," Wolf said. In the corner of the front room was a girl in pink boots, tight red pants, red shirt, and pink upper armor.

"Shiida will be used for another time. But we will go get Marth," Ganondorf said.

"Whatever. I'm going to get some grub! Who's in?" King Dedede said.

"Yeah!" Wario agreed. They left and everyone followed him. Wolf set the auto pilot to Akanea and left also. But someone stepped out from the shadows and Shiida mumbled something of question though her mouth gag.

The person's red, black, and silver shoes hit the ground. '_Am I really doing the right thing by siding with these guys?_' he thought, then sunk back to the shadows.

_Akanea – Morning_

Melissa woke up before Autumn and she snuck out of the room. The castle was quiet, so, she decided, everyone was still asleep. She walked slowly and quietly down the spiral stairs and out the door. The sun was about to rise. Melissa sighed and smiled; for it was the same sun she used to watch at her home.

"You're up early," a voice said. Melissa jumped about three feet in the air and turned to see Marth sitting with his knees bent against the castle wall with his eyes closed.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry!" Melissa said.

Marth put his hand up and opened his eyes. "I couldn't sleep. I'm too worried about Shiida," he told her.

Melissa sighed. "You really like her, don't you?" she asked.

Marth looked out at the newly formed sunrise. "I do. But for some reason, I want to get to know you better," he said, looking at Melissa.

"M-Me? I'm nothing special," she said. Marth patted the grass next to him and she sat down.

"Come on; you have to like some things," he said. The two talked about each other the while sunrise. But, they barely looked at the sunrise and kept looking at each other. They realized that their humor was the same, no matter how little (Marth) or how often (Melissa) they used it. They laughed at each other's jokes and shared everything they loved.

After another laugh, Marth shot up. "No, I can't do this," he said, and ran inside.

Melissa looked after him. "Nice talking to you too!" she yelled sarcastically to him. '_What did he mean that he couldn't do it? Do what? Be my friend?_' Melissa thought. She just shrugged it off and walking inside. Autumn was walking down the stairs and smoothing her dress. In the kitchen, Ike and Mist were already sitting down munching on some of the fruits and berries. Autumn and Melissa sat down and began to eat too.

"Hey Melissa, what did you do to Marth? He was just speeding down the hall to his shrine muttering 'I need to see what this means'," Mist told her.

"I thought he said 'I need a seed for my jeans'," Ike said, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Well, anyway," Autumn began, "Once Marth gets back and we all eat, we need to get Lyn in the Sacaen plains," she said. When she was halfway done, Marth walked in the room and grabbed an apple.

"The Sacaen plains, huh? She must be from the Lorca tribe; they're the only ones who know how to survive there. They usually start moving during midday, so we better get going," Marth said, then took a bite into the apple.

"Then let's go!' Mist exclaimed, grabbing her staff. Everyone finished the fruit they were munching on and walked outside.

Again, Mist yelled her Japanese yell and they were teleported.

_The Wolfen_

"Whoa, look at this!" Vaati exclaimed. The entities inside the castle had just disappeared.

Ganondorf was frustrated. "Where could they have gone?" he yelled angrily.

"Actually, some entities have also shown up two hundred miles from here," Wolf said, "The exact number as in the castle. They have appeared in the Sacaen plains, near another entity. I'm sending the Wolfen that way," he said, and the ship changed directions.

_Saracen Plains _

The group came to in green fields.

"Are we here?" Autumn asked. "Where is Lyn?" she asked. Suddenly, a large brown horse encircled them. Sitting on the saddle was a girl with tied-up green hair who was wearing a blue dress with cuts up to her thigh on both hands.

The horse slowed and the girl aimed a sword at the group. "Who are you all and what is your purpose here?" she asked.

"God, you Fire Emblem people really skip greetings, huh?" Melissa muttered.

She moved her sword to Melissa. "What did you say?" she demanded.

"I-I said I'm Melissa!"

"And I'm Autumn."

"I am Marth, prince of Altea."

"I am Ike of the Greil Mercenaries and this is my younger sister Mist."

The girl jumped down with a smile. "Well, my name is Lyndis, or Lyn if you'd like," she said, extending a hand. Mist quickly shook it with a smile.

"So," Lyn began, "What brings you all to the plains?" she asked.

"Lyn, do you remember the Master School of Gifted Arts?" Marth asked.

"Yes, but that was years ago… And I thought we wouldn't speak of it to outsiders," Lyn asking him, confused.

Marth nodded. "I know. All these people have been to the school. Except for Mist, but her brother has. Villains are causing an uprising, and we need your help to defeat them," he explained.

Lyn smiled. "Count me in," she said immediately.

"Good," Autumn said. "Now we just need to get Roy to the north of here, then we can leave. Master Hand said he would send a portal when we got everyone," she explained.

"Cool. Everyone get together, I'll teleport us to the Kingdom of Lycia," she said, and grabbed her staff. Lyn patted her horse.

"Go back and find Eliwood. He will take care of you until I return," she said. I horse nudged her and ran off. "Goodbye, Rose," she said, and went over to the others.

Right in the middle of Mist yelling her Japanese words, a ship came and shot the ground by their feet. Everyone fell back while someone jumped out of the ship. But instead of jumping out gracefully, he more was freefalling and landed with a face-plant on the grass. Melissa tried to step forward, but Marth held his arm out and stopped her. After a few awkward seconds, Wario emerged from the hole.

"Wario? Really? That's the baddest they can get?" Melissa said sarcastically. Wario glared at the girl.

"Two of us should fight him. I will," Marth said.

"Count me in," Ike also said. The two approached the Mario character and drew their swords.

Wario quickly started with Chomp and bit Ike, giving him 4% damage. Before any more damage was done, Marth used Dancing Blade, giving him 16% damage. And Ike did a combo while using Eruption, ending it with Wario having 23% damage.

"How can they use their Final Smash? There is no Smash Balls," Melissa said.

"I don't know. I guess if they get enough energy, they can do it," Lyn said, thinking.

"Come on Marth! Use Critical Hit!" Melissa yelled. She wanted to see him do it in front of her eyes.

Marth looked at her then jumped up in the air. "Hiiiya!" he yelled like Link. He sped forward to hit Wario. Wario flew up into the air into only a sparkling diamond.

"Well that was rather disappointing," Mist said.

Melissa had hearts in her eyes. "Are you kidding me? That was so awesome!" she exclaimed happily.

Marth and Ike walked over to the group. "Now, we should get going. The Wolfen is heading to the Kingdom of Lycia," Ike said. Mist began her chant and teleported them.

_Kingdom of Lycia_

The town was beautiful and thriving; unlike the other places the group had been recently. There were kids in dressed and suits running around with balls or other friends, playing. There were beautiful women in beautiful dresses gossiping and men sparing with their mates. The group gained looks from other people.

"Why are they staring at us?" Autumn asked.

"Because you're beautiful," Ike whispered, grabbing her hand. Autumn smiled and they walked to the large kingdom.

There was a huge gate. Outside was an orange haired swordsman hitting at a dummy. The group walked up to him.

"Excuse me, are you Roy?" Mist asked.

The swordsman stopped and looked at the group. "Yes, that's me. And you are?" he asked. Everyone introduced themselves and explained the situatin.

"Anything to protect my school friends!" Roy exclaimed, grabbing his sword. Suddenly, a black portal appeared.

"Ah! What is that?" Mist exclaimed, hiding behind her brother.

"That must be the portal," Autumn stated. "Everyone in!" she said. Everyone walked in except for Melissa and Marth. Marth was actually about to walk in when Melissa grabbed him.

"Marth, what did you mean when you said 'I can't do this'? You just left! I thought we were getting along; why did you leave me?" she asked.

Marth blushed. "I-I had to ask the gods some things. Luckily, I was answered. I'm still contemplating what they told me," he explained.

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "And what did they tell you?"

Marth smiled. "You'll find out soon enough," he said, and walked through the portal. Melissa gave a weird look and walked through the portal.

* * *

_Thank you and I will never write in the Fire Emblem dimention ever again; no matter how much you guys beg. I now hate that game. And, if you play that game and their are many mistakes, I'm sorry. I did hours and hours of research! I spent my whole day trying to finish this for you guys!_

_So, what did the gods tell Marth, and what does it have to do with Melissa? Did Wario die? What about Shiida? And who is this mysterious villain with the the tennis shoes (P.S, Leah, you should no him well. And it's not Sonic.)? All in good time! _

_Next, I am working on Pokemon! YES! I promise the wait will be shorter next time because I am a GENIUS on Pokemon! Plus I get to write romance between me and Lucario *wink, wink*. Hope you like it!_


	7. Pokemon

_HOLY CRAP! THIS IS 15 PAGES LONG! I had a lot of fun writing this and wrote some romance between me and Lucario (This is for you, Randomcat!). Oh, and guess what? Meena's back! She's writing the Kirby world right now so I can start on the Sonic world. That will be fun to write because I've been watching a lot of Sonic X recently._

_Oh yeah, also, at the end is a little 'extra' funny part. I think I might do a funny thing after each chapter as a, like, outtake. Tell me if I should continue it!_

_One last thing: I HAVE FINISHED THE SUBSPACE EMBASSY'S WORLD CONQUEST FINALLY! After working on it with billions of people, I finally defeated it with the help of Leah when she spent the night on Tuesday/Wednesday. And the funniest part? We can defeat Tabuu (after, like, 35 times) yet we can't defeat Jigglypuff and it took us two tries to defeat Wolf XD_

* * *

Hayat and Bailey stepped through a portal into a forest. There were various bidoof, dustox, and wurmple running around.

"Hm," Bailey said, looking around, "We must be in Eterna Forest. Judging by the bidoof," she said.

Hayat coughed. "Nerd," she said between coughs.

"Oh shut up. Hey wait, what are we wearing?" Bailey said. The two were anime looking. Bailey wore a pink strap shirt that ended a few inches past her hip. She also wore black leggings, black tennis shoes, and a white newsboy hat. She had a side bag hanging by her hip and wore her regular pink glasses. Hayat wore a green top that covered her hips, black fingerless gloves, and jean shorts. She had a backpack slung on her back.

"We're pokemon trainers!" Hayat exclaimed, freaked out.

Bailey was jumping in happiness. "YES! We're pokemon trainers! OMG!" she exclaimed.

Hayat chuckled. "Well, you achieved your life dream. Now look in your bag for that list of people we have to get," she said. Bailey searched through her bag and found a list. She opened it and showed Hayat.

**Characters Needed and Location:****  
****Jigglypuff – Jubilife City  
Lucario – Iron Island  
Mewtwo – Cerulean City  
Pichu - Floaroma Town  
Pikachu – Jubilife City  
Pokemon Trainer/Red – Eterna Forest**

"Well, it seems that they're all in Sinnoh except for Mewtwo. Red should be in this forest somewhere, then we go south to Floaroma Town and get Pichu. Then we have to keep going south to Jubilife and get Jigglypuff and Pikachu. Then we go west to…Canalave City, was it? There, we can get a boat to Iron Island. From there, we need to find a way to get to Kanto," Bailey explained.

Hayat began to run around and Bailey followed. "Red! Red, come out, come out wherever you are!" Hayat yelled. Then she stopped and turned to Bailey. "Who the heck names their kid Red anyway?" she asked.

"You know, I was just wondering that too," Bailey added.

"**Come on, go get him Ivysaur!"** came a voice. The girls turned to see Red, empty pokeball in hand, chasing his ivysaur, the latter chasing a scared bidoof.

"Red!" Hayat called. The pokemon trainer quickly stumbled and fell flat on his face.

"I'm never going to catch anything else!" Red sobbed to the grass.

"Get up, Red," Hayat ordered. Red laid in self-pity for a few moments until he stood up.

"Hey, I'm Red, and I'm gonna be a pokemon mas-" He stopped and looked at Bailey. "Bailey? Is that you? No way!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd see you again! Master Hand said he erased all of your memory!" he said.

Bailey smiled. "Well, he did, but I'm back. Oh, and meet the newest Smasher Hayat," she introduced.

"Hey," Hayat said.

"So anyway," Bailey began, "The villains who worked for Tabuu before and others have caused an uprising. And they're trying to capture other Smashers. So it's time to come back and kick some evil butt," she explained.

"I'm in." He looked down at one of his trusted three pokemon. "You in, ivysaur?" he asked.

"Saur!" the grass pokemon replied happily.

"Good. Now, off to Floaroma!" Hayat exclaimed, and began running.

"Is she always that eccentric?" Red asked.

Bailey chuckled. "As long as I can remember. I just hope she knows that she's going the wrong way," she said. They both chuckled and began to walk the opposite direction.

"Ah! Bug!" Hayat's scream ran through the forest and she stopped on her heels and ran up to Bailey.

"I always thought you played the pokemon games?" Bailey said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well, only the first three generations! I don't know any of this Sinnoh crap!" she exclaimed. Bailey quickly pushed her off and they began to walk through the forest.

_Floaroma Town _

_Now, our heroes have made it out of Eterna Forest. In an effort to stop the villains, our heroes are rounding up the good Smashers. Now in Floaroma town, our heroes attempt to find Pichu around the beautiful smell of the Floaroma flowers. (A/N: Yeah, for each new location I'm making a little recap like they do in the pokemon show. Good idea, right?)_

"Come on Red!" Bailey said between grunts. She and Hayat were literally dragging Red out of the forest.

"No, come on! Just one battle! Please?" Red begged, trying to squirm out of their grip.

"It's too late! We're here already!" Hayat exclaimed. They girl both grew tired and dropped Red on his head into the patches of flowers.

"God, it smells so good here," Bailey said, sniffing the flower-scented air around them.

"Is that honey I smell?" Hayat said. She started following the smell to a small house with 'Honey Available' written on a side outside of the home. Next to the home was a large tree with many branches attached to it and golden leaves.

"Oh yeah. You're supposed to buy the honey and put in on that and pokemon are suppose to gather around the honey," Bailey said, smiling at the tree.

Hayat sighed. "You mean I can't eat it?" she asked.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I totally know because I come here so often," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, look! There's some honey on that tree. I'm gonna get some!" Hayat called and ran up to the tree.

"Oh yeah, I put that honey there, like, six hours ago," Red remembered. Hayat ran her finger down the honey and tasted it.

"You have to try this! It's so good!" Hayat exclaimed. Bailey began to walk to the tree when she saw a yellow pokemon hopping in the trees.

"Hayat, don't move a muscle," Bailey warned, watching the pokemon inch closer to the honey. Hayat froze and the pokemon moved closer without noticing the Smasher.

The pokemon, who Bailey identified as Pichu, was hopping down the tree, saying 'Pi-cha' occasionally. Finally, the pokemon landed on the branch and began to lick it. With one lick, he exclaimed "Piii!" in delight and continued eating.

"Pichu?" Red asked. The startled pokemon jumped and looked at the trainer, getting ready for a battle. "We have to go back to the Master School of Gifted Arts," he explained. The electric pokemon cocked his head at the trainer and Red sweat dropped. '_Please tell me I just didn't talk to some random Pichu,_' he thought.

"Time to go back already?" the Pichu asked, moving his mouth. The entire group fell to the floor.

"Seriously? It was that easy? Gosh, the pokemon game is simple," Hayat said, shaking her head.

Bailey nudged her. "Just wait till we have to get Mewtwo. You better learn your powers," she whispered. Hayat, remembering Mewtwo Strikes Back and how she had no clue how to work her powers, fell again.

But the Pichu jumped down and onto Bailey's shoulder. "So, we have to go already? That was quick," he said.

"Well actually, there's a problem. Master Hand's calling on all the Smashers ever to defeat them because they're trying to take the world over," Bailey explained, looking happily at the pokemon on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm in. It's better than just hanging out around in the woods all day," he said, shrugging.

"Great, one more down. Now we have to go to…," Hayat tapped her chin, "South to Jubilife, right?" she wondered.

"Yes, exactly. That place was a big city; I can't wait to go again!" Red exclaimed, then they all started walking south.

"I haven't been to the city in a while. Who are we getting?" Pichu wondered.

Bailey looked at the list. "It looks like Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Hey, is this Pikachu…Ash's Pikachu?" she asked.

Pichu laughed from her question. "There is no way it's Ash's Pikachu! Are you kidding me? Where would Pikachu be in the anime if he was at the school? It's a wild Pikachu. He and Jigglypuff live together," he said.

"Live together?" Hayat asked, a perverted grin on her face.

"Oh, shut up, Hayat. I'm sure he means just as friends," Bailey said, playfully punching her shoulder. Pichu climbed on top of Bailey head (and her hat) to see ahead.

"Yeah, just friends. They live…on the roof of Jubilife TV I think," Pichu said.

"Well then, to Jubilife we go!" Red exclaimed, and the group began to run.

Pichu gripped onto Bailey's hat for his life. "Come on! Why do we have to run?" he exclaimed.

**Jubilife City**

_Our heroes have reached the bustling city of Jubilife. After Pichu joined them in their quest to defeat evil, their quest leads them here in search of Pikachu and Jigglypuff. But how can they find them in this lively city?_

The girls all walked through the enormous city. There were massive buildings selling a variety of things that were perfect for each trainer. The group all looked in awe as they stepped through the vast metropolis.

Then, a man with combed down black hair, glasses, and a lab coat ran up to the group. "How would you all like the latest technology in Sinnoh?" he asked. Everyone just looked at each other. "Good, well let's go!" theman said, grabbing Hayat's and Bailey's wrists and dragging them to a large building. Red sighed and followed them. The building was a large, multi story company building with red flags waving in the wind. There were two automatic doors under the four flags. In front of the building was a sign that said "The Pokétch Company. Pokémon Watches for the World!"

The girls were dragged into the right door to see a lobby area with two tables and four couches. There was another man in a lab coat and one man wearing a suit. Behind the suited man was a young lady in a dress behind a counter. The man dragging Hayat and Bailey pulled them to the man in the suit.

"Sir! These girls would like to try our new invention!" he exclaimed, motioning to Bailey and Hayat.

The man smiled. "Hi, hi! I'm the president of the Pokétch Company! So, yup, you two want Pokétches? Well then, here you go!" he exclaimed, handing them two pink Pokétches.

"You got another color?" Hayat asked, trading her pink watch for an orange one.

"There you go! All the applications are on there, so good luck with your journey!" the president said. The girls looked at their free watches in confusion then walked out.

"So what, we don't need to pay for it?" Hayat asked.

"I guess not. So where is Jubilife TV?" Bailey asked.

Red nudged them to the right of the company. Next to it was a large tower with a sliding door and a large screen with the news playing on it. There was a sign that said "Jubilife TV. The fun-and-Games TV Station!". The group walked into the large lobby. There were all sorts of trainers in the lobby and the main desk was busy. So, Red, Hayat, Bailey, and Pichu snuck into the red elevator and looked at the lady in a fancy dress by the elevator buttons.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile, "thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to visit us. To which floor may I take you?" she asked.

"The forth floor, please," Red acknowledged. The lady pressed the button and the elevator began to rise.

The lady beamed even more. "Certainly. Going up!"

Hayat leaned back to Bailey. "You think she stays here all day?" she asked. Bailey just shrugged.

Finally, the elevator stopped and the lady turned to the group. "Here we are!" she exclaimed, and the elevator doors opened. The group hurried out of the elevator to a beautifully decorated hallway. The crème walls and purple floors really lit up the room. Red pulled the girls past another fancy dressed lady in a purple dress and the potted plant to a closet door. He shoved the girls in and they got cramped inside the dark closet.

"What the heck?" Bailey asked Red. Red just smiled and pointed to a ladder by the wall that went up to a trap door. The girls smiled and began climbing up the ladder.

Bailey quickly slid the door back and hopped onto the roof. The large room had a beautiful view of the city and the light mist that covered it. Active streets covered the city, filled with hopeful trainers, beaming coordinators, and bright shoppers. Neon signs saying 'Clearance here!' or 'Sign Up for the Pokemon Contest Here!' also showed up a few times in the city.

"It's so pretty…," Bailey muttered.

"I'd have to agree with you there," Hayat said, nodding.

"Come on guys," Red began ushering them to the other side of the roof. Pichu jumped off of Bailey's hat and ran ahead of them.

"Pikachu! Jigglypuff! Come here!" he exclaimed.

Sounds of two things hitting the ground were heard. "What is it, Pichu?" a feminine voice asked.

"Come here, come here!" Pichu exclaimed. He then came out to show him pulling Pikchu by the wrist and Jigglypuff following behind.

Jigglypuff crossed her arms. "Yeah? It's two chicks and Red. What about it?" she asked. Then, she looked at the 'chicks'. "No way, Bailey? I thought your memory was erased?" she asked.

"It was. But now, the villains are trying to take over, so we're back. Also, this is the new Smasher Hayat," Bailey said. Hayat smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"Well, count me in. Anything to kick some butt and get out of this peaceful, boring world," Pikachu said, and Jigglypuff nodded in agreement.

"Well then, now we gotta get to Iron Island," Hayat declared.

Red pulled a map out from his backpack. "It's not to far from here. We just need to go west when we get out of here, take route 218, then get to Canalave and take a boat. And we better hurry if we want to get there before nightfall. Hey, some of my friends live here. I guess we could borrow some bikes to get there," he said, and began to leave.

_Canalave City_

_Now, our heroes are on their way once again. Thanks to borrowing bikes from Red's friends after recruiting Pikachu and Jigglypuff, who were happy to leave, our heroes have now made their way though Route 218 without any trouble and now try to find a sailor to take them to Iron Island to get Lucario. _

"Wow, this city reminds me of my home state," Bailey said, breathing in the salty sea air. The group all looked around while cycling slowly on their bicycles. Jigglypuff jumped in the basket of Hayat's bike, Pikachu jumped in Red's, and Pichu jumped in Bailey's.

"If you see any sailors, we should stop and ask them if they would take us," Red said.

Bailey looked around. "If I remember correctly, there should be a guy a little bit south of the gym. He had a freaky name if I remember. El…En…Ec…," Bailey tried to remember the name.

But while she was thinking, Red's eyes lit up. "There's a gym here?" he demanded. "No way! I'm so going!" he exclaimed.

Hayat swerved a little and almost ran into Red on purpose. "There is no fucking way you're going to that gym! We need to get to Iron Island before night so I can get my sleep on," she said.

Red groaned and sighed. "Fine. Why must I put my gym battles on the line?" he asked.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "You're saving the world**s** Red. You can sacrifice a few gym battles," she said.

Hayat pointed to the river. "Hey, look over there! There's a sailor with a boat!" she exclaimed. The group turned to the man and leaned their bikes away in the shade. They walked from the shadows and walked over to the sailor.

"Excuse me, could you take us to Iron Island?" Red asked.

The man smiled and boarded the boat. "Anchors aweigh!" he exclaimed, and climbed into the diver's place. The group quickly ran in. The boat honked its horn and went slowly. It went to the drawbridge and it opened up. Then, they were going rather fast and the boat was shaking very much. Bailey quickly went and hid in the part for passengers.

"So what, sea girl is scared of boats?" Hayat asked.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I don't like high speeds, okay?" she asked.

Hayat sat down on a chair across from Bailey and Pikachu jumped in her lap. "I don't blame her," he began. "I don't like the water either." He then began to make his cheeks spark a little.

"That is so cool!" Hayat exclaimed. She then looked out at the water and waited for the boat to stop at the island.

_Iron Island_

_Our heroes have arrived on Iron Island after a long trip in from Canalave City. Now on the rocky island, will our heroes be able to find the Aura Pokemon Lucario before night falls upon Sinnoh?_

"Finally! Earth!" Bailey exclaimed while jumping onto the island. Everyone got off, thanked the sailor, and began to walk around the rocky island. Various rock pokemon ran around and Hayat had to keep flicking Red so he wouldn't go catch any. There were small, cubed houses dotting one side of the island along with a big factory.

"Knowing Lucario," Red began, "He is probably far away from this factory. But then again, he would want to settle close so he could battle with nearby trainers," he said.

"And he would beat them," Bailey added. Hayat, who knew Bailey's favorite pokemon was Lucario, thought nothing of it. The group began to walk away from the city to where it was pure rock.

"It's almost sunset. We're screwed unless we find Lucario soon," Hayat pointed out. Then, the whole group began to yell Lucario's name.

Red called out his Charizard. "Go in the skies and look for Lucario," he ordered. The pokemon grunted in agreement and flew off.

Red walked up to Bailey while Hayat was off in another direction. "You know Lucario won't recognize you. How are you going to get him to remember you?" he asked.

Bailey's eyes widened and her hand went directly to her neck. "My necklace! It's not here! He gave me that aura necklace at the ball!" She quickly swung her backpack down and began searching for it. Finally, she found the blue aura crystal and tied it on her neck.

"I wonder if he can still hear me with this?" she wondered aloud. She gripped the necklace and looked around. "Lucario," she began, whispering. "If you can hear me, meet us at," she scanned the scenery and found a cave, "That cave. You know this area and you can tell where we are and the caves around here. You will know who we are," she said to the crystal. The crystal glowed, as if receiving the message.

"Guys," Bailey made everyone stop and pointed to the cave nearby. "We need to go there. Lucario will be there," she said.

Hayat put her hands on her hips. "And how do you know?"

Bailey smiled smugly. "Because I do! Now come on and you can go crash," she said. Hayat just nodded and followed. The cave was dark. The dim sunlight lit up the cave but the back was pitch black. Charizard returned a few minutes after and Red returned him to his pokeball. Then the sun set and the full moon rose high in the sky.

"You guys might want to go in the darkness for now. Lucario will recognize all of us but he won't recognize you guys and might attack. This won't be the same as getting Pikachu or Pichu. ," Red warned Bailey and Hayat.

Bailey looked down. "Come on, Hayat. Time to hide," she said.

Hayat glared at her. "You have powers! Couldn't you stay out here?" she asked.

Bailey looked down. "I won't fight him. Now come on," she ordered. Hayat followed and soon they heard footsteps and got ready. Lucario stepped in the cave and charged up an aura sphere. Then, he stopped when he saw Red.

"Red? How did you find me?" Lucario asked.

"Well, it wasn't me. It was them," he said, pushing his thumb to the darkness. Bailey and Hayat slowly walked out from the shadows and saw Lucario. Bailey was smiling.

Lucario eyed the necklace. "Where did you get that? I've only seen those in the Tree of Beginning," he asked, walking up to Bailey, taking the necklace in his hand; his eyes slightly dilated but not too much.

"I got it…from you," she said. Lucario quickly looked up into Bailey's liquid blue eyes. He recognized everything; the voice, the eyes, the necklace. His glowing red eyes fully dilated as memories flooded his mind once again. He quickly wrapped Bailey in a hug (avoiding his spike, of course).

"Bailey!" Hayat exclaimed, pulling Bailey away. "You have a boyfriend, you cheater!" she yelled at her.

Lucario studied Bailey. "You've been gone for only a few months and you already find a boyfriend?" he asked.

Bailey chuckled while Red was laughing loudly. "Hayat, Lucario **is **my boyfriend!" she told her.

"You said his name was Luke!"

Yeah, **Luke**-ario, miss observant," Bailey said. Hayat, feeling stupid, shook her head.

"So guys, let's crash here and go get Mewtwo tomorrow," Pikachu said, curling up by the entrance to the cave.

"I can't sleep, are you kidding me?" Red said. "I'm in a new place! I'm pumped!" he exclaimed. Jigglypuff took his hand and led him outside. A faint sound of singing was heard and then Jigglypuff brought a sleeping Red who had black marker drawing all over his face back into the cave.

"Well then, I guess we should sleep," Pichu said. Pichu and Pikachu curled up by the entrance, Hayat was out cold on the rock floor, Jigglypuff was also on the floor and singing quietly in her sleep, Lucario was sitting with his back to the cave wall and Bailey asleep on his arm. Red was still completely out and wasn't moving at all.

_Morning_

Bailey woke up early when the sun hit her face. She sat up and saw that everyone was still asleep. All of the pokemon and Red were used to sleeping outside with the sun and Hayat could sleep though anything. She slowly got up and walked outside of the cave. She walked over to a large rock and climbed on it to watch the sunrise. She couldn't believe it. She was in the Pokemon world. She knew she was in it before, but she never fully realized it until now. '_And I'm back with the best boyfriend in the whole world,_' she thought.

"**Well thank you**." Bailey quickly looked behind her to see Lucario smiling down at her.

"When did you wake up?" she asked.

Lucario smiled and sat next to her. "You were sleeping on my arm and I felt you get up," he told her.

Bailey looked at him then looked at the sunset. "It sucks that we have to leave soon. This planet is so peaceful and loving," she said.

Lucario wrapped his arm around her. "I'll be with you when we leave. It will still be loving. Oh yes, why are you guys here? We reunited last night then went to sleep," he asked.

"Oh, well, the villains have come and are trying to take over. I feel their presence…it's weird," she said.

He smiled. "Maybe you have some aura powers. That, or you're just weird." Bailey laughed and pushed him. He laughed too and put his arm around her again.

Meanwhile….

Jigglypuff looked out at Bailey and Lucario. "Aw, they're so cute together," she said. Jigglypuff was a sucker for romance.

"Well, how are we going to wake them up?" Pikachu asked. Red and Hayat were still in a deep sleep.

"Simple," Pichu declared, and the pokemon looked at him. "We're electric pokemon for crying out loud!" he said evilly. Pikachu chuckled in agreement and charged up his cheeks. Soon, Red and Hayat were up, their hair sticking straight up.

"You guys suck," Hayat said playfully, pulling the knots out of her hair and putting it in her famous large braids. She then walked outside and saw bailey and Lucario, his arm around her.

"Aw! So cheesy!" Hayat exclaimed. Bailey, surprised by her voice, jumped back and almost fell of the rock but Lucario caught her.

"Mind your own business!" Bailey yelled. Lucario grabbed her hand.

"Oh, relax. She's new. Speaking of which, does she have any powers?" he asked. Bailey opened her eyes and smiled.

"Come on Hayat, let's go battle!" she exclaimed.

Hayat smiled a conceited smile. "Bring it on," she said and the two went into the rock field in front of the cave. "Master Hand said I had the power of fire and wind, right? So let's go kick some butt!" she said. She pulled her hand up and suddenly it busted into painless fire.

"Holy shit! I'm on fire!" she exclaimed. Then, she smiled evilly and began to shot fire balls out at Bailey. Bailey began to jump to avoid the fire. She used her powers to lift up a rock and slam it into Hayat.

"Since it's your first time, I'll saw that was pretty good. You better be better before we fight the villains," Bailey said. Hayat walked up to her and put her hand out to push the telekinetic. But instead, air shot out and Bailey flew tons of feet back and into Lucario.

"You okay?" he concerned, helping her up.

She got up and thanked him. "But I should be asking you that question since I fell on you. But yeah, I'm fine," she said, and went to get Hayat.

"I guess that was your air power then," she told Hayat, and she nodded in agreement.

"And it was totally epic!" Hayat added.

"Hey guys." Red walked down from the cave. "We better get going. We have to go south of Sinnoh to Kanto. Charizard is big enough to carry us all so we can go now if you'd like."

Hayat shrugged. "Fine by me," she said. Finally, they all got on the giant fire pokemon. The three smallest pokemon went to the front and gripped on to the larger flying pokemon. Red was laughing, for he had rode Charizard many times. Lucario was keeping his balance and Bailey had her hands around his waist, holding on. Hayat was in the back and scared out of her mind. Charizard shot up and they were on their way.

_Air Above Kanto_

"We still have about twenty more minutes, guys," Red said. They had been flying for over an hour.

"Hey Hayat," Bailey said, turning to her friend. Hayat, trying to fall asleep and not spaz out at the height, looked up at her. "You have the power of wind, right? Why don't you shoot some wind behind Charizard and make him go faster. Hayat shrugged and began to shoot the air behind him. The pokemon quickly sped up and Cerulean City.

_Cerulean City_

_Our heroes have arrived in Cerulean City to find Mewtwo. But will they find something…or some__**one**__ unexpectingly?_

The group landed in the water city of Cerulean City. The city had beautiful fountains and other various water attractions. Kids in bathing suits ran quickly to one of the many public pools.

"Great, a bunch of water and no seafood," Bailey muttered. The group continued through the large city and watched little children shooting water guns at each other on the hot day. Many trainers nearby watched Lucario closely since, one, he was from Sinnoh and, two, he was hand-and-hand with Bailey.

"I guess they don't really like pokemon-human things here, huh?" Hayat wondered to the couple. Bailey shrugged and blushed, uncomfortable at the stares while Lucario just shot them looks back.

"Okay guys, here's the huge lake. We just need to swim to the cave and Mewtwo should be in there," Red told them. He took his hat, backpack, and shoes off and laid them down. Bailey and Hayat soon followed his example. Everyone jumped in except for Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff.

"Come on guys," Hayat said.

Pikachu looked away. "Electic pokemon and water don't mix," he said, speaking for himself and Pichu.

"Plus," Jigglypuff added, "We've all seen Mewtwo Strikes Back and we've had to see Mewtwo in Melee. There is no way we're going in there," she declared.

"Come on guys!" Red exclaimed. "Mewtwo might try to attack us because we weren't in Melee!" he said. The pokemon all shook their heads.

"Come on!" Hayat said, grabbing Pikachu's arm. Pikachu quickly used thunderbolt and shocked Hayat. "Shit….," she muttered as she tried to recover from the shock.

"Hey miss! Miss!" The group turned to see a young boy in a bathing suit. "You're not going in the cave are you?" he asked. Bailey nodded. "Well a while ago, a man-er-pokemon-ish thing with a hammer wearing a santa-like coat ran in there," he said.

Hayat looked at the others. "Dedede? What the hell is he doing here?" she asked. Red shrugged.

"Thanks kid. We'll watch out," he said. The kid smiled, bowed, and ran off. Hayat and Bailey looked weirdly at the bow, then began to swim.

"Hey Hayat?" Bailey called.

"What?"

Bailey quickly pushed Hayat far from her. "You're it!" she exclaimed, and dived into the water. Hayat, sensing a challenge, jumped in after her. Red and Lucario just followed slowly. Finally, Bailey popped up and jumped on the grass in front of the cave.

"Guys, over here!" she exclaimed, and ran in. Hayat jumped up and ran inside after her. When she took one step in, she saw Bailey just standing there. She quickly crept up on the telekinetic and tagged her.

"Ha! You're," she noticed Bailey's shocked expression and turned to what she was looking at, "It…," she trailed of. In front of them was the powerful Mewtwo and King Dedede.

"Damn it, that chick," Dedede muttered. Mewtwo's tail flicked in amusement how two girls could frustrate the penguin so much. Lucario and Red quickly joined the girl and the whole group glared at Dedede, who groaned louder.

"Who are these people?" Mewtwo demanded.

Dedede turned back to him. "These are the minions of the people we are against. Mere children, and one pokemon. So what do you say to my offer to join my colleagues and I?" he asked.

Mewtwo was about to say something when Bailey stepped forward. "Wait, Mewtwo! Don't believe him! They want to rule all of the universes and are completely against what you stand for. Do you remember Super Smash Brothers Melee? There was a new version called Super Smash Brothers Brawl and he and his 'colleagues' were in it before they turned against them then they turned again them again. Don't join them, they're evil," she said, trying to convince him.

Mewtwo seemed interested. "Fine. One of you and King Dedede will battle. Whoever wins, I will go with them," he decided.

The group got together and planned who would battle him. "I know one thing: I can't do it," Hayat declared.

"Let me do it. With my powers I can just hold him back and fling rocks at him," Bailey suggested.

Lucario seemed reluctant. "I don't know…," he said.

"Come on, Lucario! Bailey hasn't used her powers for months. Let her kick some Dedede butt," Red said. Lucario looked at Bailey's trusting eyes and nodded in agreement. Everyone moved out from the huddle and Bailey stepped forward. Mewtwo, thinking that she was just an average pokemon trainer, raised his eyebrow (A/N: Does he have eyebrows? Who knows…)

Bailey raised her hands and a light glow of telekinetic energy glowed from them. '_What's with that? That's never happened before..oh well'_ Bailey thought. Then, Dedede pulled out a Waddle Dee at Bailey. Bailey, looking at the cute Waddle Dee, let it hit her, only giving her about 2% damage. Bailey then used her powers to grab a rock and fling it into Dedede. The penguin slammed into the wall with 17% damage. Mewtwo was taken back at the girl's power. Dedede got up and used Super Dedede Jump. He jumped up into the air and slammed down on Bailey, ending her with 22% damage. Dedede got dizzy and stood there for a moment Bailey slammed many large, sharp rocks into him, giving him 57% damage. Then, Dedede jumped up and...Inhaled Bailey?

"Ew!" Hayat and Red exclaimed. Screams could be heard emanating from Dedede as he shot her out as a star. Bailey shuddered and closed her eyes.

"That was… so… gross!" she exclaimed.

"Bailey, watch out!" Lucario yelled. Bailey ducked in time to avoid Dedede's hammer swing. She quickly hit his legs and knocked him down. She got up and glared a leathal glare at the penguin.

"You **ate** me," she growled, then used her powers to pick him up. "Bitch," she said, before slamming him into two walls, giving him 70% damage and ending him with 137% damage. He fell to the ground in defeat.

Bailey ran back to her friends. "Oh guys, that was awesome! That was better then I've ever been before! You think Master Hand might have upgraded me powers or something?" she wondered. Everyone smiled at her and Lucario hugged her.

Mewtwo floated over to Dedede. "Consider our deal off. Now leave this world," he ordered. Dedede, scared of the death glare Mewtwo was giving him, ran out of the cave. Mewtwo then turned to the celebrating Smashers. "You have won. Therefore, I will keep my promise and go with you to conquer them. Besides, I do put my loyalty with Master Hand," he said. He looked at Bailey. "You are very good with telekinetic powers, young one. Though, you still have much to learn. If you would like, when we get back, I will help develop you to your potential," he offered.

Bailey smiled as big as she could smile. Mewtwo was her second favorite pokemon and he had offered to help teach her. "Oh yes, totally! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Hayat leaned to her. "I bet this is a lot better than reading those Mewtwo romance fanfictions late at night, huh?" she asked.

Bailey, still smiling, elbowed Hayat in the gut. "Shut up," she growled.

Suddenly, a large portal appeared near the group. "I guess that's the portal Master Hand told us about," Hayat said.

"Wait, what about Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff? And our stuff?" Red asked. Mewtwo's eyes glowed and the things that Red mentioned showed up. Bailey, Hayat, and Red pulled their stuff on and then everyone walked (or floated, in Mewtwo's case) through the portal, except for bailey and Lucario.

"I hate to leave…," Bailey muttered.

Lucario wrapped her hand in his paw. "Come on. I'll treat you to some ice cream when we get back," he said. Bailey excitingly hugged her boyfriend and ran in the portal.

* * *

**Outtakes- Bug Spray**

Leah, Sonic, Amy, Pit, Autumn, Ike, Lucario and Bailey were hanging out in Bailey's room. Her mother was gone for the day, so she invited the girls and all their boyfriends over. Sonic and Leah were looking out the window spying on Bailey's neighbors, Ike and Autumn were checking out one of Bailey's many _ology_ books, Amy and Pit were playing on the computer, and Bailey was laying on Lucario's arm while the two watched the Super Mario Bros. Show. Then, a hornet made it's way into the room. The girl screamed and the boys looked up at it.

"Relax guys, these things come all the time," Bailey said, sliding off her bed. She looked on her desk and grabbed the Flying Insect spray. Walking over to the bug, Pit tensed up.

"Pit? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"That stuff killing flying things. And guess what, I fly," he said. Bailey, with an evil grin on her face, walked toward the angel.

If you lived in Bailey's neighborhood or went in the neighborhood that day, you would see Bailey chasing a brown haired boy in a gray shirt and jeans with flying insect spray. Many neighbors watched the young girl case him.

Finally, she got close enough and sprayed him. Pit fell on the green grass. "Ah! I'm dying, I'm dying!" he screamed in agony.

"Pit, get up," bailey said.

"I-I'm not dying?" he wondered.

Bailey tossed him the jar. "Look on there, Pit. It doesn't say 'Angels' anywhere. But...it does say 'fruitflies', so you could count..."

"Hey!"


	8. Kirby

_Hey guys, Bailey here. Sorry for the long update; School just started back and we're trying to get back in the swing of things. I have the Sonic world planned out and I hope the wait will be much shorter. So I hope you like this chap!_

* * *

"Are you sure, Ganon? This thing was horrible! In the ancient tales, he stole dreams and replaced them with nightmares. Kirby defeated him, of course, but this thing was reincarnated. I don't think you should bring him back; he's extremely unpredictable! Even that puff Kirby had a hard time defeating him," Dedede attempted to persuade the Gerudu King.

"Silence, Dedede. My decision is final. You failed to bring Mewtwo, so I will bring this to our side after he kills Kirby and Meta Knight! I will create Zero Three, and he will be more powerful than ever before!" Ganon cackled, and pulled out a handful of something. He whispered to whatever was in his hand, and then tossed it towards the heavens.

"What was that?" Wolf asked lazily.

"Just some dark magic," Ganon answered, and walked away laughing. Dedede began shaking.

"This isn't a good idea. Even if...Even if Zero Three kills Kirby...there's no way we could control him..."

* * *

Anasofia, Hannah, and Amy stepped out of the portal into the Kirby world. The three looked slightly pixilated, but unlike those in the other worlds, the girls wore the same clothes as usual.

"Ah, smell that video game air," Anafoia said, taking a deep breath, smiling. Amy and Hannah copied. Suddenly, Hannah began choking; coughing until a fly suddenly came out of her mouth.

"Uhh...ew." Amy laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Hannah nudged Amy playfully. Anasofia was feeling extremely giddy at the prospect of being in Kirby's world and being able to see the pink puff again. She quickly pulled out a map. There were six circles, each connected by thin lines. The first circle had pictures of the three girls on it. Two circles away was a picture of Meta Knight. On the fourth circle, and moving, was Kirby. Anasofia squealed.

"C'mon guys; first, we pick up Meta Knight, then we go get Kirby; he's almost at the final boss battle. We've got to hurry; the game will be over once he finishes the final boss!" Anasofia said urgently.

Hannah and Amy nodded and followed. Anasofia took out her special drawing pad and sketched some wolves to stay nearby in case an enemy came. Amy was ready with lazers.

"What about me?" Hannah asked. Amy thought for a moment.

"You have the power to control natural things..." she looked around until she spotted a small tree. "Ok, make that tree grow taller, Hannah."

"O-OK..." Hannah stuttered, and walked over to the tree. She closed her eyes and imagined the tree growing taller and taller.

"Whoa..." Anasofia muttered. Hannah opened her eyes to see that the sapping that had been shorter than her was now at least thirty feet tall.

"Awesome!" she shouted.

"Yup, that's awesome-sauce. Now c'mon; we have to go before Kirby finishes the game!" Anasofia said urgently.

"Yeah, let's go," Amy agreed.

The three encountered a herd of Waddle-Dees just a few moments later. Amy shot them with lasers, while Anasofia's wolves attacked with tooth and claw. Hannah concentrated and made bushes wrap their roots around the little things, confining them. But, the small attack Hannah had preformed seemed to drain her.

"Whoa...I feel really tired, guys," she complained, plopping down on a patch of grass. Amy shrugged and sat down beside her old friend.

"That's normal. When you FIRST get your powers, it's best to keep at least a half-hour gap between each use. You're body and mind is still getting used to the change, so you usually become tired and lose energy faster. I remember when me, Autumn, and Meena first got our powers. Meena went shift-happy and changed her form every couple of minutes. She could barely move the next day! I nearly killed the whole forest; I could barely control my lasers! The overuse landed me in the infirmary. Autumn needed to drink lots and LOTS of water to keep her spit acidic. She also had to eat tons of oranges!"

Hannah smiled and nodded. Anasofia was pacing impatiently, hopping a little and giggling to herself.

"C'mon, you two! Kirby's going to be at the boss battle soon! And we still have to get Meta Knight," Anasofia urged.

Amy nodded and jumped up.

* * *

"Ooookay, we're just on top of Meta Knight, like, a centimeter away on the map," Anasofia said, rolling the map back up. She looked behind, and then sighed as she saw Amy and Hannah clawing along the path, groaning in pain.

"Can't we...take...a little break?" Hannah wheezed. Anasofia shrugged.

"Make it quick; Kirby is nearly through the fourth spot."

The three plopped down on a patch of soft grass, taking in the unpolluted beauty of the world. Grass grew everywhere. Trees with apples lined the path the girls were taking. Anasofia could see a piece of farming land, and big, ripe Maxim Tomatoes grew up on green vines. She could hear the braying of several animals, like cows and goats, and even chickens.

"Wow...it's awesome, isn't it?" Anasofia asked her friends, mesmerized.

"Yeah." Amy and Hannah replied in unison.

Suddenly, an apple fell on Amy's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" she demanded, turning to Anasofia.

"Huh? I didn't- OW!" Anasofia jumped up as another apple came into contact with her own head. "Hannah, quit playing around!" Anasofia looked to see Hannah was staring wide-eyed behind them.

"Uh, guys...? It wasn't me," she whispered, frightened.

"Oh shit... I think it's a Whispy Willows. He, obviously, attacks by throwing apples. Maybe if we just back away slo- AAAHHH!" the three began screaming in surprise as two yellow eyes and a yellow mouth suddenly appeared on the enemies 'face'. The mouth was smiling gruesomely, and the eyes yellow color gave the light-colored tree look frightening.

"I don't think we have a choice, guys. Hannah, you should sit out on this one, so you can see how a Brawl is done," Anasofia said.

"O...kay..." Hannah ran a safe distance away to observe the battle.

Anasofia quickly sketched a chain saw, a crazy grin on her face. She made the chain saw come to life and revved it.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!" she yelled, jumped into the air, and brought her weapon down on one of the Whispy Willow's branches.

The monster shrieked as the branch crashed to the ground. Its angered face turned to Anasofia, who sweat dropped as the twenty-foot-tall tree loomed over her.

"Uhhhh...die?" she said, and raised her chainsaw a bit.

"Oh, this is taking too long!" Amy muttered. She stared at the tree until red lasers shot from her eyes. She looked from side to side until the tree was cut in half.

"You see, you shoulda just drawn a laser and sliced that lug of wood. Kinda like Amy," Hannah said.

"Yeah, well, the chainsaw was epic-er. Bitches," Ansofia muttered the last word under her breath.

"I heard that!" Amy retorted, smiling broadly. Anasofia smiled, but then a thought hit her.

"Wait, that was too easy, guys. There's something wro-" the artist was cut off as about a hundred apples piled on top of her. Her fist suddenly stuck up from under the mound.

"Like I said," she began, her voice muffled. "Too damn easy."

Amy and Hannah were horrified to see at least fifteen Whispy Willows behind the apple mound.

"Oh boy...wait...what's that sound?" Amy asked, referring to the faint beeping sound. Her eyes widened.

"TAKE COVER!" she screamed and pushed Hannah behind a boulder as the apples suddenly exploded. Anasofia went flying into the sky.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she screamed, disappearing into the clouds.

"...looks like it's only me. Stay back here and watch, Hannah. In the bag is a glowing orb. Toss it to me if things start looking bad, ok?" Amy took off her glasses and walked towards the monsters after Hannah had nodded.

The human laser rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles. She dodged an apple flying towards her and pinpoint-shot several coming at her. She drew her bow, notched an arrow, and released. The arrow hit an apple, and took the fruit back to its thrower, exploding and killing the monster. Suddenly, an apple landed at her feet and combusted before she could move, leaving Amy with 14% damage.

The girl shot a volley of arrows, six total, each embedding itself into a tree, giving each tree 12% damage. Then, she used her lasers to slice four of the trees. Five down. Seven to go.

Amy smirked, and notched three special arrows. All the trees suddenly chucked a dozen apples each, some explosive, others normal. It left Amy with 79% damage. She faltered, but stood up and let her arrows sail. One tree moved sluggishly to the side, and two were hit with the arrows. It would take a second for the arrows' power to activate, but Amy could keep it up till then.

She dodged a couple apples, rolled to the side, and shot arrows at two trees. One was sliced in half, while the other took a mere 52% damage. Amy shrugged. It was good that most of the trees died quickly. But there were still six left.

Amy suddenly heard a cry;

"META KNIGHTS; ATAAAACK!"

"Wait...I know that voice," Amy thought. She looked behind herself to see Meta Knight standing, sword pointing forward. Four guys dressed similarly, but carrying different weapons stood around him. One had an ax, another carried a mace, and another had a trident. The last one just had a rectangular hole in its helmet.

"Aw...that one's kinda cute!" Hannah said, pointing to the one with no weapon. But her eyes widened as a javelin shot out from the gaping hole, going straight through two trees.

"Oh...never mind," she muttered, backing down behind the rock.

The Knight with the mace looked almost as if he was wearing black goggles. He had a purple cape covering his head. His weapon was nearly as big as him. He swung his mace, and it completely splintered a tree.

The Knight carrying the ax had a skull face with two red dots for eyes. He was wearing a bronze-and-purple helmet with two shining white horns coming out on either side. He quickly ran up, and sliced a tree vertically.

The final Knight, who was holding a golden trident, looked as if he were wearing black sunglasses. A bronze crescent moon was on his purple armor that covered his head and what looked to be his shoulders. This Knight charged forward and skewered the final tree.

"...whoa...just...effing WOAH. Who are they, Meta Knight?" Amy asked, walking up to her old teacher, and smiling.

"Hello, Amy. Great to see you again. We are the Meta Knights. I'm the leader, and they are my disciples. Javelin Knight," Meta Knight pointed to the weaponless knight. "Trident Knight," he pointed to the knight carrying the trident. "Mace Knight and Ax Knight," Meta Knight concluded, pointing to the appropriate Knights.

"GIVE IT BACK, MACE!" a voice shouted. Amy turned to see Ax Knight chasing Mace Knight, who had stolen Ax's ax.

"NEVER, AX! MWAHAHAHA!"

Meta Knight sighed.

"They're still quite young. At the school, Mace and Ax will be in elementary. Javelin will be in middle school and Trident will be in high school," he explained.

"Wait...how'd you know we'd come to bring you back?" Amy asked.

"My Knights and I were taking a break from practice when Anasofia suddenly fell out of a tree. She explained everything. She's right there," Meta Knight said, pointing to a tree.

"Awesome, Anasofia!" Amy congratulated, smiling.

"I'm SO badass!" Anasofia laughed, jumping off the branch. But she quickly got serious.

"We still need to find Kirby. We've got Meta Knight and the Knights, so we'll be able to beat the boss, no effing sweat."

"You are right. Knights! Single File!" Meta Knight instructed. The Knights lined up, and so did Amy, Anasofia, and Hannah. They all followed Meta Knight, who knew the paths best, unaware of the terrible monster they were about to face.

* * *

"KIRBY? Kirby, where are you?" Anasofia called, her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Kirby? Come out! We know you're here. We are here to help!" Meta Knight shouted.

"Kirby?" Amy yelled, parting a bush to see if maybe Kirby was hiding.

"Uhh...Kirby, come out, come out!" Hannah said ackwardly.

Suddenly, a flash of pink, and the game's hero stood before the searchers.

"Hello, Meta Knight," Kirby smiled and nodded. "Nice to see you, Knights."

Then Kirby turned to Anasofia, Amy and Hannah.

"...Who're they?" he asked.

"That's Hannah, a new Smasher. I'm Amy. And don't you recognize Anasofia?" Amy asked. Anasofia was expecting this, but she still looked immensely hurt.

"Anasofia? It sounds familiar, but..." Kirby shrugged. An idea suddenly popped into Anasofia's head. She took her iTouch from her pocket and scrolled through the songs until she found 'Remember the Time' by Michael Jackson. She remembered how Kirby had danced to the song just for her. She played the song, a hopeful look on her face.

At first, Kirby looked confused. Then, his eyes widened as the song continued. His eyes began watering, but he shut them and stopped.

"A...Anasofia? How-how could I forget?" Kirby smacked himself. Then he ran up to his girlfriend and gave her a hug. His eyes started watering a little, but he squeezed his eyes shut and smiled broadly.

"Why'd you stop yourself from crying?" Anasofia inquired. "You were usually ok with crying."

Kirby shook his head.

"I made a promise to myself, and I forgot why I made it until just a second ago. I swore to myself that I wouldn't be the same, that I'd man up and be a bit more masculine, so that I could surprise you the next time a saw you," Kirby explained.

Anasofia squealed and smiled hugely.

"Aw, thanks, Kirby!" she said, picking him up and squeezing him so hard that his eyes bugged out.

"Anasofia...can't...breathe..." Kirby wheezed.

"Oh. Sorry. So, aren't we looking for the boss now? Once we beat the game, we can open a portal to get back to the school."

Kirby suddenly began looking sheepish.

"T-that's the thing. I can't FIND the boss. I've been searching this area for HOURS, guys. I'm starting to wonder if someone already killed the boss," Kirby explained, his eyes drifting to Meta Knight.

"I did not. I haven't been over here for a few months. And now that I'm here...it feels...different. Can you feel the evil in the air?" Meta Knight asked, looking up to the sky.

"Yeah, I TOTALLY feel it, Master Meta Knight," Ax Knight peeped up, obviously trying to kiss-up.

"But I feel even MORE evil than Ax!" Mace Knight argued.

"Retards," Trident Knight muttered, rolling his eyes as Ax and Mace began violently thrashing each other. Javelin Knight sat on a rock and shook what was probably his head.

Suddenly, the group heard an enormous cry that sounded like a roar mixed with a wail and a screech. Ax and Mace clapped their hands over their ears, and the others soon followed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Anasofia shouted as winds picked up and raged around them. Trees flew backwards and the grass was buffeted in all directions. Then the cry came again.

Everything was pushed down and a shadow loomed over the newly cleared land. Kirby dared to look up and was shocked to see...

"ZERO? How-how is he back AGAIN?" Kirby shouted, entirely perplexed. "I defeated him TWICE!"

"I remember from the game!" Anasofia said, jumping next to Kirby. "And Zero looks completely different. This must be...Zero THREE."

The new Zero had the same bodily structure as the previous; an eyeball. But this time, the iris was different colors all at once. There was a section of blue, a section of yellow, some orange, a little green, a large bit of red, and a small bit purple. His wings were long, at least a forty foot span, and were black and feathery. His golden halo was cracked. There was no band-aid on the top of him. But he did have the cactus tail. This time, it was dark brown and dead. The spines were even thicker. Zero Three had a crazed, mad look in his eye. Dark patches of what looked to be shadows cover places on him, tiny little pieces here and there, maybe about four patches total.

Zero descended even lower, searching for his target. All of the fighters scrambled for cover, ducking into large patches of grass, or behind a newly overturned tree, and Ax even dived into a small ditch, looking terrified.

"Ok, we need a plan," Kirby whispered. Zero was a mere four feet above the ground, but still hadn't spotted them. The eye obviously had no ears, so he couldn't hear.

"I've got an idea," Amy muttered. She had been behind a log. She knelt up, careful to still stay hidden, and notched an arrow. After a second, she released, and the arrow zipped through the air, hitting Zero Three directly in the pupil. He shrieked in pain and used his wings to remove the arrow. A line of blood leaked down from his iris.

Kirby shivered.

"I remember nearly dying...I've still been having nightmares about the bleeding eye..." he sounded slightly traumatic. But he'd still stay brave; he was a hero who had saved Pop Star more times than some can count. He wouldn't let an eye scare him off.

Javelin Knight sat behind a rock. He let loose a volley of four javelins, three piercing the eye. More blood poured. Zero pulled the javelins out and turned in the direction of which they'd come. More shadow-y patches appeared around Zero.

"What are those...?" Anasofia wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure."

Ax Knight yelled as Zero blasted him with energy of some type. The little guy was blown nearly fifteen yards away. He groaned and attempted to sit back up, but he ended up slumping over, unconscious for now. Mace Knight began shaking a bit.

"Be brave, Mace," Meta Knight told his student. The swordsman flew up to Zero, bravely making his first stand. He spun into a Mach Tornado, swiping at Zero Three about five times. The fallen angel's damage went up to 53%, and more of the darkness appeared on the eye.

Meta Knight flew a few feet away. Zero's wings snapped out. Seven of the black feather glowed with a golden hue for a moment before shooting out and hitting Meta Knight. The teacher was pinned to the ground by two feathers, one protruding from his stomach. 22% damage.

"Master!" Trident Knight shouted. He pulled his arm back and threw. The trident pierced Zero just below his iris, leaving him with only 62% damage. The shadows increased yet again.

The eye shot what looked to be crystals at Trident, but the high-schooler dodged all but one, taking 27% damage. Kirby had had enough.

"Anasofia, draw me a huge bird and a bunch of needles threaded on a string. A long string, with thick needles," Kirby instructed. Anasofia did so. Zero watched as Kirby mounted the bird and flew towards him. Zero shot multiple crystals at Kirby, but the bird swiftly dodged. Zero tried the feather attack, but the bird promptly avoided them.

Kirby readied his needle-thread and tossed it at Zero, holding one end. The needles embedded themselves into Zero, while Kirby flew in a circle, allowing more needles from the thread to pierce Zero Three. All the while, Amy accurately shot arrows, while Javelin fired his javelins. Mace Knight threw a mace at Zero, knocking off a bit of his halo. Trident Knight's Trident hit Zero again.

The monster cried in immense pain. Kirby landed, and dismounted the bird. But things started going wrong. The darkness now completely covered Zero. He was black all over, and his iris was clear, and his pupil turned red. His halo shattered like glass and his wings fell off. Zero's cactus tail thrashed wildly as it became longer and burst into flames. And the worst thing; two shadow-like almost see-through hands appeared before Zero Three, obviously his own. He roared in near delight.

"Oh no..." Kirby muttered. Zero suddenly turned to Anasofia. One of his hands shot out and grabbed her. Then, Zero's hand slammed her to the ground.

"Ow...my spine," Anasofia wheezed, curling up on her side, trying to regain her breath.

"ANASOFIA!" Kirby shouted. Then, he turned dangerously to Zero. "You will DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE!"

Kirby jumped into the air and repeatedly kicked Zero in the iris. Then he went higher and transformed into a stone, falling on top of Zero and causing him to crash to the ground. Amy shot lasers at the eyeball, and the occasional arrow. Javelin Knight obviously shot javelins with deadly accuracy. It was nearly a repeat of just a few moments ago, but Zero wasn't taking nearly as much damage. The Smashers kept up for nearly five minutes, and Zero had only 59% damage. Kirby ended up with 73%, and Amy had 0%, as she was not Zero's top priority. Hannah was still watching the whole thing, her mouth hanging open in utter shock.

"Whoa...so this is what the life of a Smasher is like..." she muttered to herself, watching the battle rage on. Blood was still occasionally pouring from Zero's iris, giving Hannah the chills. But she couldn't shake the feeling of being useless. She suddenly remembered that here was a Smash Ball in the bag. Quickly, she unzipped the bag and pulled out the multi-colored orb, and squeezed it. As it burst, she felt it's power flow into her as she began to glow all different colors. Hannah concentrated; she didn't know how she knew, but she knew how to work the power.

* * *

Zero blasted Kirby ten feet back, and the clapped Kirby with his hands. The hero groaned; he was starting to feel tired. He started wishing for a miracle to help, when his wish somehow came true.

Kirby heard a loud crackling sound as the earth split open. Roots and vines shot from many of the large fissures, tangling themselves around Zero. The grass grew up and covered Zero, strangling him. The roots and grass started becoming red as they caught fire, burning and confining Zero at the same time. The fallen angel's damage arose to 123%, 125%, and the BOOM!

In a flash of white and a horrible nightmarish scream, Zero combusted, leaving nothing behind but a fading yell and dust.

"I-it's over?" Amy stuttered.

"I...I DID THAT? Whoa!" Hannah exclaimed.

"You came in at just the right time, new kid!" Kirby congratulated.

"Hannah, toss me the bag!" Amy said, and grabbed the bag in mid-air. She pulled out a small baggie of black pills. She ran and pushed one into Ax Knight's mouth, gave one to Meta Knight, one to Anasofia, and two to Kirby. She handed three to the exhausted and fatigued Hannah.

Everyone struggled to their feet, towards a small camp that Kirby, Amy, and Hannah had set up. Kirby made some soups and everyone ate his delicious food. They all rested, taking turns to watch.

It was Anasofia's turn, and after five minutes, they'd all be on their way back to the school. She was happy; she'd see her friends and their boyfriends, her old teachers, and best of all, get to spend nearly every waking moment with Kirby. She bit back yet another squeal.

* * *

Meta Knight used his sword to cut a portal to life. His Knights had lined up, and were marching into the portal.

"Bye, Pop Star," Kirby muttered. He was going to miss his home, but he was still excited to see he old friends, like Toon Link and Pikachu. He smiled to himself as he held Anasofia's hand and walked through the portal, taking one last, long look at the land.

* * *

**Outtake- Secret Scene**

"Guys, I don't know if it'll work. If it doesn't, he'll kick our asses!" Bailey tried to warn her friends. Meena shrugged.

"Even if it DOES work, he'll still kick our asses. It was your idea anyways."

"I was just kidding when I suggested it!" Bailey protested. Suddenly, Sonic came running in. He saluted Bailey jokingly.

"The camera is set in his room, and the bag is next to the bathroom. Oh, this should be good!" Sonic smiled broadly. Bailey sighed.

"Alright. Let's go watch."

* * *

Bailey, Meena, Sonic, and Leah sat around a small T.V. It showed Mewtwo's bedroom, which he shared with Sonic, Lucas, and Kirby. The psychic Pokemon walked out of the bathroom, and the four could hear a toilet flushing.

"Pokemon use the bathroom?" Meena asked. "Or, at least how does MEWTWO go? Wouldn't the tail get in the way?"

"Yeah, but, he's a guy," Sonic said.

"Oh yeah! But what about when he has to take a crap?"

"Oh, shut up," Bailey playfully rolled her eyes and nudged Meena.

On the screen, Mewtwo yawned and was about to walk out the door, when his left ear suddenly twitched. He looked confused, and then sniffed the air. The pokémon's eyes widened and his mouth went agape.

"Could it be...?" he wondered aloud. The four mischievous Smashers snickered as Mewtwo followed the scent to a small book bag next to the bathroom. Sonic used a button to zoom the camera closer in on Mewtwo to see the note he was holding, and the expression on his face. The note read;

_'Mewtwo,_

_Enjoy this treat! I handpicked it, knowing you would LOVE it!_

_Signed,_

_-A Smasher'_

Mewtwo's ears pressed back against his head as he lifted the book bag up, taking a deep whiff of the irresistible herb inside; catnip.

The pokémon was about to dump out the bag to roll around in it, when he suddenly felt something.

"Wait a moment..." he thought for a minute, and closed his eyes.

"Uhhh..." Leah drawled.

Suddenly, Mewtwo's eyes snapped open and his head turned to glare...directly at the camera.

"OH. SHIT," Sonic muttered. Mewtwo disappeared off the screen. The four Smashers gasped.

"Where'd he go?" Leah yelled.

"Ahem," a voice sounded behind them. Leah, Meena, Bailey, and Sonic turned slowly to see Mewtwo glowering down at them, the book bag in his paw.

"This...is NOT amusing," he said, glaring dangerously at the teens. He took a single step forward.

"AAAAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the Smashers screamed, and ran from the room, terrified.

"Aaand...CUT! Great, Mewtwo, we got it all! Now we can show this video to everyone at the next pep rally!" Anasofia said, showing the psychic Pokemon the camera.

Mewtwo nodded.

"Yes. And thank you for telling me their plot beforehand, and replacing the bookbag," Mewtwo said, and lumbered off. Anasofia grinned evily, Kirby next to her, smiling, his arm around her shoulders.

"Aaaand CUT! Nice job, Kirby and Anasofia! Great romantic clip!" Sonic yelled into a megaphone. Kirby and Anasofia walked off.

"Great job, guys! This video will definitely win us the competition," Leah said, high-fiving her friends.

"Aaand, CUT! Good job on the friendly scene, guys. That's a wrap for today!" James Cameron told the Smashers as he got up from his director's seat.

...Wait...what?

Suddenly, Bailey shot up in her bed. She glanced at her clock; it was 1 A.M.

"Woah...crazy dream..." she muttered, lying flat on her bed. She was still a Smasher in the Master School. Her friends still were too. No James Cameron or crazy-ass prank. No pissed off Mewtwo. No creeps with cameras, just Ralph outside their window. Bailey did a double take.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she demanded, jumping out of bed.

"How are you standing up here?"

"Human ladder," Ralph answered, shrugging. Bailey looked to see that Jack was holding Kevin up, who was holding Ralph up.

Bailey sighed. She grabbed Ralph's camera and held out her hand to use her telekinesis to push the boys backwards.

"OH SHIIIIT!" Ralph and Kevin cried as they fell on their backs.

"I told you it was an effing bad idea," Jack said, and ran off.

"Who's there?" a voice boomed. Ganon appeared out of the shadows.

"Oh no," the two boys muttered. Bailey chuckled.

"I really need to go to sleep," she said, lying in her bed and falling asleep to the sounds of Ralph and Kevin's shrieks of pain as Ganon mercilessly attacked them.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, fans, Meena here. Sorry about the long update: I lost my inspiration and got caught up writing other fics and original stories. But I'll try not to let it happen again! The Meta Knights (Javelin, Ax, Mace, & Trident) and Zero are all real characters from the Kirby games, except we came up with Zero Three. (We still don't own him or anything.) Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed my chapter, and laughed with the outtake. I know it kinda sucks, but SOMEBODY (cough-Bailey-cough) was rushing me. But it WAS my own fault for getting sidetracked, so...yeah. Next up is the Sonic World, exclusively by BAILEY! WHOO! All you Sonic junkies will more than likely enjoy it! And please review! It helps my very VERY low self-esteem! ...SQUIRREL! And your critisism always helps us improve our writing, at least by a litle. Also, tell us if you have in characters in mind that you would like to be seen brought into this psychotic story! Vote on the poll on Bailey's profile! Enjoy cookies! Thanks again for reading, and Bailey's chapter should be out probably in a week. :)_


	9. Sonic

_sorry for it taking so long to update. I finally got a facebook and, guess what! MSoGA has a Twitter for exclusive news. Go to Twitter and look up '**Masterschoolga**' and there it is! Both me and Meena will post special things on there! _

**_POLL TIME! Tell me wether you want me to write either two chapters at the school, one a half day and the other a full day, or just one as a full day. Leave your answer in your review, please! Also, vote on the poll on my profile, thanks! _**

* * *

Leah and Vidhi stepped out into the green grass. Both wore more casual clothes that in the real world. Vidhi wore a green, long sleeve tee shirt and dark jeans while Leah wore a blue tee with plain jeans. She was also wearing the red tennis shoes Sonic gave her at the dance.

"I guess we're in the Sonic world," Vidhi said, looking around.

"No duh, Sherlock. Now we need to find Sonic. Hey, what's this in my pocket?" she looked in her pocket to find a list.

**Characters Needed  
****Tails  
****Sonic  
****Knuckles**

"So what, it doesn't say where they are?" Vidhi asked.

Leah shrugged. "I guess not. Look for either a plane flying around or a giant Master Emerald," Leah said. As if on queue, a large yellow plane flew above them.

"Hey look, it's Tails!" Leah exclaimed.

"Who?" Vidhi asked. But before she knew it, Leah was zooming down the hill to find 'Tails'. Vidhi followed, closely on her heels.

Soon, the two reached a large building with a small runway. In the runway was a small yellow fox next to the yellow plane. He had a gleam of worry in his eyes. He then noticed the females and backed away.

"Who are you?" he asked. Then, he studied Leah. "Wait…are you leah? The Leah that Sonic kept telling us about?" he asked.

Leah was taken back. "How does Sonic remember me?" she asked.

"Well, he was depressed a little after he came back from the tournament. Then a big white hand came and erased his memory. Then it told us to not mention Leah again and we went on like normal," he explained.

Vidhi looked confused. "Well, she's Leah. So where is Sonic?" she asked.

"That's just it!" Tails exclaimed. "Eggman captured him! He took him to the ruins of the Space Colony ARK!"

* * *

"You had better not fail us, Eggman," Ganondorf warned the doctor, his disturbed face glaring through the computer monitor.

"Don't worry," Eggman said, hiding a smirk under his long moustache. "I have captured Sonic and when those girls come, I will capture them as easily as I did Sonic. And do not worry, I won't kill them until you give the order," he reassured.

Ganondorf shook his head. "It is not them I am worried about. Just make sure that the girl Leah is taken care of first. Her psychic powers are strong, and if Sonic remembers her, he will become stronger," he warned.

Sonic, tied up nearby, heard the name and it rang in his head like a familiar bell. "Leah…" he muttered.

* * *

"Okay guys, come on it," Tails said, bringing them into the home his plane was in front of. "This is my house. We're gathering everyone to go save Sonic," he explained.

Leah's eyes widened and she moaned. "Oh, don't tell me…"

"TAILS!" The voice broke through the house like a knife. Everyone closed their ears quickly as a pink hedgehog ran up to Tails. "We have to leave now!" she exclaimed. "Poor Sonic is still stuck up there and…" She turned to Leah and Vidhi, "Who are they?"

"I'm Vidhi and this is Leah," Vidhi introduced.

The hedgehog's eyes turned into flames as she glared daggers at Leah. "You're the one who's trying to steal Sonic away from me! Well, listen here, Sonic is mine, you hear me? MIIIIIIINE!" she screamed. Typical Amy…. Leah and Tails thought.

"What? Steal him?" Leah exclaimed, outraged. "We're not even dating!"

The hedgehog smiled and turned around. "Good. Sonic's too good for you anyway," she presumed.

Leah was fuming mad and Vidhi had to grab her forearm to stop her from charging.

Amy then stopped and turned to Tails. "So we need to go now! Knuckles is done setting that ship up, she we have to leave now!" she whined.

Tails sighed. "Alright, Amy. I'll be right there," he said, and Amy walked away. Then he turned to Leah and Vidhi and his ears perked. "Hey, why don't you guys come with us?"

"Might as well," Vidhi told Leah. "We have to get him anyway so we might as well go," she said.

Leah sighed. "That idiot…getting himself captured again. I'm in," she said. Tails nodded excitedly and ran off. Vidhi and Leah followed to the backyard and stared in awe; it was a shuttle! The ship looked just like a school bus, except it had less sears, more room, wings, and large turbos in the back.

Amy, sitting by the doors with a red echidna, looked in their direction. "Oh, son't tell me they're coming with us!" she yelled.

"Don't be mean Amy," the red echidna said. "We could use the help." He turned to Vidhi and Leah. "I'm Knuckles," he greeted. After introductions, the group piled inti the bus and Tails got in the driver's seat. Since there were four seats, everyone got their own seat.

"Everyone hold on tight; it's time to go!" Tails yelled. Amy muttered "Finally," under her breath and everyone gripped onto the metal bar in front of them. The ship rattled and shook as it shot up into the sky. The window landscape turned from rollig hills to blue skies with the occasional fluffy cloud, and finally the black emptiness of space.

"Alright, we should be arriving at the ruins of the Space Colony ARK in a few minutes, so we can relax for now," Tails informed then. Everyone let go of the bars and began to walk around and look at the sights.

While Knuckles was showing Vidhi the large sights on their planet, Amy walked up to Leah.

"Okay," Amy addressed. "I know you like Sonic and all, but I'm warning you to stay away from him," she pulled out her hammer, "unless you want me to knock you back to your world," she threatened.

Leah sighed. "Amy, I don't like him, gosh! I'm only here because Master Hand forced me to come and get him! And I'm going to save the idiot before he gets killed!" she yelled. Soon the girls were growling in each other's face, about to attack. Knuckles and Vidhi noticed the two and grabbed them before they could cause any harm.

"Come on guys, do you think you guys can not fight for, like, a minute so we can get to the Space Colony?" Vidhi asked the two.

Leah pulled away to the back of the shuttle while Amy walked to the front. Knuckles sighed. "Well, we tried," he told Vidhi. The two sighed and went back to looking at the sights in utter silence.

* * *

"Hey guys, we're here!" Tail called from the front. Everyone ran up to the front window of the shuttle and sat large metal chunks floating in space.

"So that's the ruins of the Space Colony ARK, huh?" Leah muttered, "They're so much bigger in real life."

"Well no duh!" Amy yelled at her. "It was a huge labratory that was gonna blow up the entire Earth! Of course it's big!"

Tails began to decend near the closest ruin. "Why are we going there?" Knuckles asked.

Tail continued to concentrate on the ruin. "It's the largest. Eggman will need it for the huge trap he's planning for us," he explained.

"Wow, who taught you that?" Vidhi asked.

Tails smiled. "Sonic," he told her. But then his smile faded away. "Alright guys, sit down again as I land in the Colony," he ordered. Everyone nodded and sat in their seats. The large metal ruin increased in size as they got closer and closer.

Finally, Tails circled the large ruins and found a spot to land. There was a large metal piece sticking out by an entrance; probably where Eggman had entered from.

* * *

"Sir," a robot muttered to Eggman. The doctor turned his gaze from Sonic to the large gray robot.

"What is it?" he yelled in annoyance.

"Sir," it repeated. "A large shuttle has arrived on the main deck. Shall I send out reinforcements?" it asked.

The doctor smiled. "Yes, send them. See if those puny things can handle my new death guns. Tell the robots to capture the children at all costs," he told it. The robot bowed and rolled off. Eggman looked to Sonic. "Looks like your friend have come to rescue you. Too bad they'll be dead, and those girls will be turned over to Lord Ganondorf," he told him.

"You really need to stop playing people your plans," Sonic smirked, "I won't be here for long. I'll give it about an hour."

The doctor smiled. "Oh, I do believe you'll be gone in an hour also. Gone from this world!" Sonic gasped. Would Eggman really…kill him? The doctor was crazy alright, but would he really kill him?

* * *

"Okay guys, we have to be super quiet," Tails told the group. The dim, broken light in the hallways of the ruined space colony glowed them a one way path.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about _me_," Amy reassured him, eyeing Leah. Leah just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Finally, the group came upon a large laboratory. There were large screens encasing every wall and computer buttons below them. Some buttons still glowed, showing the memory of the once famous station. The black tiled floor was cracked and destroyed.

"Something isn't right…," Knuckles muttered.

"I know what you mean. It just feels weird in here…" Vidhi agreed.

Tails ran up to a computer screen. "Maybe if I can get these things to work, I can hack into the security cameras and see where Eggman's keeping Sonic," he told the others.

Knuckles' ear twitched. "Wait, shh," he said. Everyone was quiet and the room was in complete silence.

"What?" Vidhi asked.

Knuckled looked around. "I…thought I heard something…"

Then, the large wall crumbled to the ground. Five large, thirty feet high robots with guns for arms walked in, each one's eyes on one member of the group.

"What the heck are those?" Leah asked.

Amy pulled out her hammer. "Who knows, but I think it's time for a fight!" she yelled.

"How am I suppose to fight that thing?" Vidhi cried out.

"Don't you have water and earth powers or something? I don't know; bend?" Leah suggested.

"Watch out!" Knuckles yelled. Leah and Vidhi didn't notice that a robot was running up to them. Vidhi dodged out of the way of the large robot's arm and Leah ran. But when she ran, she was really fast. She left a line of blue energy behind her and she ran almost over two hundred miles an hour. Finally she stopped in front of Tails.

"How is the heck did I do that?" she asked/screamed at him.

Tails eyes her shoes. "Those look like Sonic's shoes…you have Sonic's speed!" he guessed.

"What?" Amy looked above the robot who she was hitting with a hammer. "Are you kidding me? Can I not have Sonic for once?" she exclaimed, then went back to pounding on the robot.

"Guys! Help!" Vidhi screamed. "There's no water or any rock around her! I have the suckiest power ever!" she yelled.

Leah and Knuckled looked at each other. Tails didn't have his plane, so he really couldn't fight on this dead space station. Vidhi couldn't use her powers and Amy was busy with the robot trying to destroy her. It was up to the two of them to destroy four robots.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Leah said, smiling at Knuckles.

Knuckled smiled too. "I think I am!" he said. The two jumped up and landed on the two robots trying to kill Vidhi and Tails. The robots trying to kill them aimed their guns at the robot and destroyed the robots Leah and Knuckles were standing on. They jumped off and looked at their robots. They were aiming their guns.

Knuckles quickly ran to his robot and began to hit it with his sharp gloved. The robot tried to grab the echidna off of him, but couldn't grab the small red animal. Knuckles punched one more time and the large motherboard inside the robot flew out and it knocked over. Knuckles stood on top of it and smirked. "Too easy," he concluded.

Leah, meanwhile, jumped into the sky. She smiled an evil smile and her eyes began to glow a faint black color. The robot began to tear at itself and began to torture itself. It slammed into many of the large screens in doing so. It finally ripped its head off and fell.

"Where did you lean that?" Knuckles asked, jumping down from the robot he had slain.

"Practiced on Sonic," she said with a smirk. Knuckles' eyes widened and he took a step back. Leah laughed at him.

Amy had pumbled her robot into a mere flat pile of metal. The group got back together and looked at the damage they had done. Some of the large screens were cracked and there was glass on the floor.

"Eggman has to be nearby. Let's go," Tails said, beginning to walk through the hole the robots came from. Everyone followed and went into the dark tunnel. It was pitch black.

"Hey guys, stop pushing me!" Amy yelled.

"Ah! Don't step on me!" Vidhi screamed.

"Guys, walk!" Leah ordered.

"I can't even tell which direction we are in!" Knuckles declared.

Finally, the group fell into a lighted room. The room was as big as a gymnasium and was almost like the other large room except there was only one large screen and a large keyboard. Two robots patrolled the keyboards and were typing vigorously.

"Ah, look who's here!" an evil voice laughed. The group all got up and looked at the familiar face of Doctor Eggman. "You all managed to defeat my robots; congratulations! But now you face the true threat: Doctor Eggman!" he yelled.

Vidhi leaned to Leah. "Is it me, or is this guy really egotistic?" she asked. Leah just shrugged and looked at the large chair in the background but, more importantly, the person in it.

"Sonic!" Leah yelled.

Eggman directed his attention to the young human Smasher. "This is the 'powerful Smasher' Ganondorf was talking about? Why she is only a child!" he mocked.

Leah took a step forward. "A child that's gonna kick your ass," she told him.

"Not if I use this!" Eggman quickly ran into a large walker vehicle. "This is the Eggmobile! Equipped with shields, spiked feet, hover abilities, and even a CD player!" he yelled, smiling at the last one.

"A CD player? What good will that do?" Tails asked.

"Ganondorf told me of the girls' one and only weakness!" he explaimed, pressing the play button.

Then, the music rang through the air. '_And girl you're my one love, my one heart. My one life for sure. Let me tell you one time. Girl, I love, girl I love you. I'ma tell you one time. Girl, I love, girl I love you_'

Vidhi and Leah screamed and fell to the floor. "It's…too…much!" Leah yelled in agony.

"What's with the girl singing?" Knuckles asked Amy and Tails. The two just shrugged. But Vidhi and Leah reluctantly got back up and got ready to battle.

The Eggmobile charged for the group. Everyone dodged and began to jump at it's back. But the Eggmobile turned around quickly and everyone bounced off of its shields.

"How are we supposed to fight it if we just bounce off it?" Vidhi asked.

Leah began to run to Sonic. "You guys figure it out! I'll go untie Sonic!" she yelled. She ran up to Sonic and began to untie him.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Sonic asked. Once he was untied and he got up, he was struck with a swift hit to his 'weak spot'. "Ow.." he squeaked and fell to his knees.

"And that is for freaking getting captured and making this mission one hundred freaking times harder!" she yelled, angry. Sonic, while withering on the ground in pain, remembered Leah. And he remembered how her hit hurt then too. And, seeing how he saw Ganondorf, he could tell why she was back. Finally he got up.

"Glad to be fighting with you again," he said with a wink. Leah just rolled her eyes. Sonic looked until the Eggmobile's back was turned and he shot at it with all his might. It knocked over and Eggman ran out. He just laughed manically and pressed a button in his hand.

"Self destruct in five minutes," a computed waned over the speaked. Eggman quickly got up and ran down a dark hallway, probably to his ship.

"This place is blowing up again? Are you kidding me?" Knuckles wondered.

"We have to get back to where you guys came from. I saw where you landed the shuttle; let's go!" Sonic yelled. Everyone nodded. Quickly, Sonic grabbed Leah's hand. Before she could jerk away, he was running back to the shuttle.

"So what, he's just gonna let us blow up?" Vidhi asked.

"Self destruct in four minutes."

"Later!" she yelled, and began to run. The other followed her.

Meanwhile, Leah was struggling to get out of Sonic grip. Sonic just laughed. "Can't you just let me pull you to the shuttle?" he asked.

"No!"

"Suit yourself," he let go of her, ran a few hundred more feet, then stopped to wait for her, feeling so fully of himself. Then a large blue light ran past him.

"See ya, sucker!" Leah yelled, running. Sonic, shocked, ran with her.

Finally, the group met up at the shuttle. "Self destruct in two minutes," the computer warned. Everyone piled into the bus and sat down. But Sonic stood.

"Be right back," he said, and began to walk out.

"You can't go Sonic! It's about to blow up!" Tails yelled. Sonic just shot his a smile.

"Just wait," he said, and ran off. He ran back to where Eggman kept him hostage.

"Come on out," he said. Then, out of the shadows stepped…Shadow.

"Why'd you join them?" Sonic asked. "I knew you kinda had a twisted up version of justice, but come on. Can't you tell those people are evil?"

Shadow looked down. "Ever since I joined them, I felt like it was wrong. Especially when I saw that young girl tied up. It was…not what Maria would want," he muttered the last part.

"Then come with us!" Sonic suggested. "Help us defeat them!"

Shadow looked up. "O-Okay," he said. It was weird for him. He never worked with Sonic the Hedgehog. Never. He was his one rival in life. Now he was an ally to him.

"Come on!" Sonic said, and ran away. Shadow followed him.

* * *

"Self destruct in 20…19…18…17…"

"He won't make it!" yelled Amy.

"15…14…13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…"

Suddenly, Sonic and Shadow jumped onto the shuttle.

"GO!" everyone yelled. The shuttle jerked back (Pushing Sonic and Shadow to the floor) and got away. As soon as they got out, a huge explosion was heard and the one ruin blew up.

"Oh Sonic, I'm glad you're okay!" Amy yelled, jumping on him and giving a look to Leah.

But Sonic pushed her away. "Stop, Amy," he said, then went to sit next to Leah.

"Rejection!" Vidhi said, laughing.

"So you kept the sneakers," Sonic said.

Leah shrugged and looked at them. "Yeah. I guess so."

Suddenly, in the back of the shuttle, a black portal appeared. "Leah, time to go," Vidhi said.

"We need Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic…I guess Shadow can come too," Leah said, standing up.

"But what about me?" Amy asked.

Leah smiled. "Too much confusion between you and our friend Amy. Later!" she yelled. Vidhi pushed Tails and Knuckles into the portal and Shadow walked in. Vidhi smiled and walked in too.

Leah quickly grabbed Sonic and pulled him in the portal, which closed after. Amy stared at where the portal was.

"Don't leave me in space!" she yelled. "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

_LOL, Amy got the ending she deserved. Sorry, I'm not adding her in for the exact reason Leah said... Oh well :'( She'll be missed._

_Sorry for it being short; my mom keeps yelling at me to get off or she'll take the comp away. So R&R please!_

_Oh, and whoever can guess the name of the song that is our human Smasher's one weakness get's a special cameo appearence in the next chap!_


	10. Suprises and Hyperness

_Wow, I haven't uploaded this since August? Wow, I'm gonna work on that, I promise.  
__Okay guys, I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait. School has been so tough and stuff. Plus my birthday was yesterday (Or I guess two days ago since it's midnight) and I had a party and such. So please bear with me that my fingers now hurt because I typed too much really quickly so I could finish it today. Also, please **answer the questions at the bottom of the chapter because it will help me a LOTTTTT. Thank you!**_

* * *

Master Hand watched as four portals opened. (A/N: All the characters turned into their 21st Century human versions)

In one portal, Autumn, Ike, Roy, and Lyn walked in. Then Melissa and Marth followed. Autumn was wearing a flower patterned blouse and jean skirt, Ike was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans, Roy wore a blue tee shirt and white pants, and Lyn was wearing a flowing blue dress. Melissa changed to a green Aeropostale shirt and plain jeans and Marth wore a blue Hollister shirt, jeans, and dark blue boots.

In another portal, Hayat, Red, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo came out. Then, hand-in-hand, was Lucario and Bailey. Hayat wore a gray shirt and skinny jeans, Pikachu, who looked in his early teens, had shaggy blond hair and wore a yellow baggy tee and faded jeans. Pichu looked about eight or so, wearing a black zipped up hoodie and yellow skinny jeans. Red wore his normal clothes. Jigglypuff was about his age with short pink curly hair and she wore a light pink sundress. Mewtwo had short pale purple hair and wore a pale purple button-up and pale khakis. Bailey wore a pink Aeropostale shirt and jean caprice and Lucario wore a yellow hoodie and jeans.

In another portal, the Knights, Hannah, Amy, and Anasofia walked out. Ax Knight was wearing a long purple robe, a Viking hat that covered his hair, and a scull mask. Mace Knight also wore a purple robe with a purple hat, Trident Knight also wore the purple robes and carried a large golden trident. The last, Javelin Knight was shorter than the others and wore the same robes with a helmet with a rectangle in it. Hannah wore a green tee, jean skirt, and black leggings. Amy wore a red USA shirt and jeans while Anasofia wore a green shirt, black vest, and long skirt.

In the last portal, Vidhi, Knuckles, and Tails were pushed out, Shadow walked in, and Sonic and Leah ran in, Leah's hand around Sonic's gloved wrist. The two quickly looked down as Sonic smiled a smug grin and Leah blushed and pulled her hand away. Vidhi wore a pink shirt with a black undershirt and jeans and Leah wore a gray top and long jeans. Knuckles had long red hair, wore a black shirt with a red jacket and dark jeans. Tails looked younger, somewhere between Pichu and Kirby, and had short yellow hair and wore an orange hoodie and light, child-like jeans. Sonic had shaggy blue hair and wore a blue sleeveless jacket and white pants while Shadow had shaggy black hair with red highlights like Sonic, but he wore a black jacket with white shirt underneath and black pants.

(A/N: I realize Meena never went to any world ((LOL, sorry)) so let's just say she stepped out of some random portal in a black shirt and black skinny jeans, okay? Sorry!)

Everyone began to look around the room, scanning their new comrades. There were looks of reuniting friends and memories relived. Some were smiling dreamily, some smirking at others.

'_Oh my god, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Shadow all in one room…Pinch me!_' Bailey thought to herself.

"Welcome back, everyone," Master Hand greeted. "I'm glad everyone got here safely. I did see some trouble with the villains, but nothing too bad I imagine. Well, only half the day is over, so you all can relax for the rest of today and all of tomorrow to get ready for the new worlds. You can do anything, but don't do anything to destructive, _Meena_," Master Hand said in a way a teacher at school would. Meena just smiled an evil grin and nodded as the hand floated away.

"So, what should we do guys?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know about you guys," Melissa said, "But I'm hungry. Is there a cafeteria or something here?"

Marth looked at her. "This way," he said with a smile, and walked out the door. Melissa just smiled as broad as her face could hold it and followed him. The rest of the group of friend just shrugged and followed them to the cafeteria while Meta Knight and the Knights, Shadow, and Mewtwo just went to find their rooms.

Meanwhile, on the way back, Leah began to talk with Roy, who was one of her favorite characters. The two laughed at a joke Roy cracked while Sonic glared at the red haired swordsman in resentment.

_Cafeteria (A/N: This part was written by Leah!)_

Everyone was at lunch and sat at the table, which had to be extended because of all the new Smashers. Today in the lunchroom, they were serving Chinese food with fortune cookies. But Sonic seemed a little out of it.

_Humph. Just look at them _Sonic thought

Sonic continued to glare at Roy and Leah as they whispered in each others' ear and let out a few chuckles here and there across the table.

_Ever since Leah met Roy, they have been inseparable and Leah has barely been talking to me._

"SONIC!"

"Ahhh!" Sonic screamed as he almost jumped out of his chair from the shock.

"Dude, I have been calling you for like 3 minutes straight. Well you please just read your stupid fortune cookie already?" Hayat said, "Or are you going to just sit there and stare at Leah?" Red chuckled a little and got elbow nudge from Lucario, who was sitting next to him and Bailey.

"I wasn't staring," he said with a light blush on his face, "It says 'Love is like a war, easy to start but hard to stop'. Well that is stupid."

"How can you ever say such a thing when you can't even confess to the girl you like", Ike said.

Everyone in the group raised an eyebrow at Sonic, everyone except Leah that is, who was too clueless to have caught on by now who Sonic liked. "Awww, Sonic got a little crush on someone. Who is the unfortunate girl?" Leah said tauntingly.

"Shut up Leah. I find this girl very lucky she even caught my eye," he said while sticking his tongue out.

Leah stood up and threw away her tray. "Where are you going?" Vidhi said while munching on a carrot.

"I left something in Meta Knight's classroom and I need to get it," she said while trying not to make it obvious that she was lying. She couldn't stay in the same room as Sonic knowing that he like someone else. Anasofia and Meena were the only ones that knew that it was a lie.

"How could she have left something in Meta Knight's room if we haven't been here in a year?" Bailey wondered absentmindedly.

_Why not tell her how you feel before she slips away_ Sonic's own words echoed in his brain. _I guess._

Sonic quickly ran out of the lunchroom and, when he caught up with Leah in the hallway, pinned her to the wall. He took a deep breath and kissed her, holding the kiss for as long as possible. Leah tightened her eyes and put her hands on his shoulder like she was about to push him off but she was enjoying it to much to get the strength to. As the kiss broke, they both had a deep red blush on their faces. "Leah, will you go out with me?" Sonic said after a while of silence.

"Sure," Leah said with a sheepish smile.

"GO, SONIC! YEAH!" Melissa boomed from around the corner along with the rest of the group who watched the show.

_They are such eavesdroppers, _both Leah and Sonic thought.

_Cold-stone Creamery-Park_

Lucario had pulled Bailey to the nearest ice cream shop as he promised. And luckily, that happened to be her favorite ice cream shop. But also, Marth, Melissa, Kirby, and Anasofia joined them. The man at the shop was a little shocked to see two boys with blue hair and one with pink, but he got over it and made everyone their ice creams. The tables were tiny and had two seats, so Lucario and Bailey sat together, Marth and Melissa sat together, and Anasofia and Kirby sat together.

"How do you like it?" Lucario asked his girlfriend.

Bailey just smiled at him and took another bite of her cake batter ice cream. "I love it! Thank you for taking me, Lucario," she thanked.

Lucario grabbed Bailey's hand underneath the table. "Anything for you," he said with a great smile at the telekinetic. Bailey just blushed deep red.

Kirby's ice cream was already gone and Anasofia was slowly eating her small amount.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Kirby asked.

"No, I'm just amazed by you. You're tall-taller than me even!- and you're voice is deeper than before. I mean, it's still high and sweet, but deeper than before. It's just so weird seeing you now!" Seeing Kirby's sweet, hurting eyes, Anasofia gasped. "No, no, Kirby, it's not a bad weird, a good weird. I mean," she smacked her forehead but Kirby just grabbed that hand from her face.

He smiled a big grin. "I know what you mean," he said, and continued to watch Anasofia take small bites of her ice cream.

Meanwhile, with Marth and Melissa, it wasn't as romantic. The two had ordered different types of ice cream, so they let the other taste theirs, which made Melissa blush.

"So Marth, how long have you been married to Shiida?" Melissa asked.

Marth smiled slightly. "Just a couple of months, why?" he asked. Melissa shrugged and leaned back. Though, she leaned back a little too quickly and hit her head on the hard wall behind them. She grunted in pain and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh my gosh, Melissa, are you okay?" Marth asked, sympathy in his eyes. Melissa just smiled slightly, laughing at herself, and nodded. Marth laughed. "Klutz," he said.

_Meanwhile at the School_

Since their friends were gone, Meena, Vidhi, Leah, Autumn, Amy, Hannah, and Hayat were left to have fun themselves.

"I have the awesomest idea!" Meena exclaimed.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"How about," Meena smiled mysteriously, "A volleyball game where we can use our powers? The new girls versus the rest of us?" she asked.

"Sounds good, but there's four of you guys and three of us," Hannah said, looking around.

"So? Come on guys; we can get them. It's not like Meena and Leah are the most coordinated people in the world," Vidhi mentioned.

Meena glared at the bender. "Oh, you're going down!" she yelled.

Everyone ran outside and got on one side of a wall of twigs they made. It was Meena, Leah, Amy, and Autumn on one side and Hayat, Vidhi, and Hannah on another.

Right when Meena threw the ball up in the air to serve it, Master Hand in his human form walked outside.

"You all are seriously playing volleyball _here_?" he asked the Smashers as they nodded. He shook his head. "Let me show you a real stadium," he said, and clapped his hands together. At the sound of the clap, the whole environment around the Smashers changed them. The Smashers were soon surrounded by the Midair Stadium with thousands of screaming fans. Between the two teams were a perfect net.

"This is so awesome," Amy muttered.

"Well, let the game begin!" Master Hand yelled. Each team instantly locked eyes with the other team.

Meena threw the ball in the air, jumped up and kicked it over the net with her feet. The ball soared over the net and Hayat held out her hands. The ball quickly turned with wind and went back over to the other side. Autumn quickly slid down and hit the ball with her foot. The ball shot up high and Autumn ran and hit it with her hand. The ball went over again. The whole newbie team ran over to where the ball was going to land. Hannah, with a chance shot, raised her hands, feeling the power in her. Green plants raced down the stadium and grabbed hold of the other team.

"Someone hit it; quick!" Hannah yelled, holding the plants in place. Meena was transforming rapidly to get out of the growth and everyone else was squirming in the kudzu-like plant.

Hayat began laughing hard at her own perverted mind and tripped over her feet. Vidhi quickly ran and somehow managed to hit the ball. It went over the net and the newbies began celebrating their supposed victory. Hannah and Vidhi hugged each other while Hayat was having her own little spaz party, still laughing at what Hannah said.

Then, a large volleyball hit Hayat on the head and knocked the bender out. Hannah and Vidhi quickly turned to the opposing team to see the girls smiling with scorched fractions of plants at their feet.

"How did..."

"Acid spit, remember?" Autumn said, interrupting the awestruck Hannah. The girls all sighed while the champs were smiling and the fans were screaming and booing at the way the game played out. The girls all finally met up in the middle of the stage.

"Well that was a good waste of 5 minutes," Vidhi muttered.

"Let's do it again!" Hayat exclaimed, grabbing the ball. The girls all smiled and got ready for round 2.

_Main Entrance- 7:30 PM_

Melissa, Bailey, Anasofia, Marth, Lucario, and Kirby had returned to the Master School after eating their ice cream and looking around the mall a bit. They returned to see the other girls all sitting, bored, in Melissa, Meena, and Autumn's room.

"So what'd you guys do while we were gone?" Bailey asked. "Look up crazy YouTube stuff?"

Hayat suddenly jumped up from the floor. "SUNNY-D AND RUM!" she sang, receiving a pillow to her head from Vidhi.

"Shut up about Sunny-D and Rum, Hayat!" the thrower yelled.

"We," Hannah finally answered, "played volleyball. And lost."

Anasofia glanced over at the most violent Smasher, Meena, who was eating a sandwich, and sighed. "I can only imagine," she said.

"_Attention everyone,_" the speaker in the room called with Master Hand's voice. "_Please meet in the cafeteria_."

"Oh great," Autumn muttered.

"What?" Vidhi asked.

"Well, the last time we had a little 'assembly,' it was to tell us that a great overlord was coming and we had to fight him," Meena explained. Hannah gulped nervously.

"Well, he can't have come back," Leah said. "Could he?" The girls all looked at each other and, in a random burst of energy; all ran quickly to the cafeteria, zooming past other Smashers.

Finally, they arrived in the cafeteria and all gasped in shock. The room was decorated with ruby, azure, and jade balloons everywhere. Yellow and pink lights shone throughout the room onto a table with many drinks on it and some pizza. Pop music was ranging through the room and Bailey was singing along to it.

"Crazy and I thought we'd have a party for the Smashers returning," Master Hand said, floating forward. Crazy was floating behind the drinks, which were oddly separated into two different groups.

Once the other Smashers arrived, Master Hand cleared his throat. "Okay, here's the only rule and it's with the drinks. In one group of drinks are just plain sodas. In the other is soda with this great addition I added myself. In children and teens, it can make them be so hyper and crazy but, in adults, it can just make them relaxed and laid back," he explained.

"Hyper?" Mewtwo wondered.

Bailey smiled. "Like Hayat's spazness times 10?" she asked. Hayat, her eyes widening, ran over to the drinks. She reached for the ones on the left, but Crazy Hand smacked her hand away. She glared and slowly grabbed a drink on the right. Right as she was about to drink it, Autumn yelled.

"Stop!" she yelled. Hayat asked why. "Think about it! Crazy set up the drinks! I think I know him and know he mixed the drinks up," she said.

Master Hand turned to his brother. "Switch them, Crazy!" he ordered. Crazy Hand, sighing, took the drink out of Hayat's hand and switched the drinks.

When everyone got their food and drinks and began eating, Bailey looked around. "Hey, where's Shadow?" she asked.

Sonic, sipping on a soda with Leah, shrugged. "Last time I checked, Shads wasn't a very big party person last time I checked," he told her.

Bailey grabbed Leah's wrist and pulled her up. "Come on Leah, let's go get him! I want to meet him! He's, like, my favorite Sonic character!" she said.

"Ahem," Sonic chuckled.

Bailey laughed. "Sorry Sonic, but Shadow is epic-er," she said, and pulled the psychic away from her boyfriend. She dragged Leah upstairs to Shadow's room. While Leah was sipping on the addicting soda, Bailey knocked on the door.

"Go away," Shadow said.

"Come on Shadow!" Bailey called. The door opened a bit and Bailey smiled. "I don't think we got to meet each other. I'm Bailey," she said.

"Shadow," he greeted, and then slammed his door.

Bailey tapped her chin. "Well that was weird," she muttered. Suddenly, Autumn and Anasofia, out of breath, ran up to the girls.

"Guys! We need help!" Anasofia panted.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"It's…the others," she huffed, "Gosh…I gotta… work out more…"

Bailey looked at them. "What's wrong with the others?" she asked.

"It's the sodas!" Anasofia exclaimed. "Apparently, Crazy got the sodas right in the first place and the kids all got the hyper drinks! The adults got Hannah and Amy down, but they can't control Melissa, Vidhi, Meena, and especially Hayat."

"Wait but what about…." They turned to Leah, who was zooming down the hallway yelling "Gotta go fast! Gotta go faster, faster, fasterfasterfaster!"

Bailey hit her forehead. "Great. Now Leah's zooming down the hall singing the Sonic X theme song and Hayat's gonna destroy the school," she groaned.

The three girls walked back to the cafeteria to see Melissa and Vidhi running very very quickly throughout the whole cafeteria singing "ONE TWO THREE FOUR, WHO'S THAT KNOCKING AT MY DOOR?" and the whole theme song for the Disney Channel show "Fish Hooks". Meanwhile, Hayat was bouncing up and down screaming "WHOA, Sunny D and DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY, CROSS THE SKYYY!"

"Any suggestions?" Master Hand asked. It seemed he and the other adults (except for Mewtwo because he was holding Amy and Hannah down with his powers) had seeked sanctuary behind a knocked over table.

"I got one," Autumn suggested. "We just lock them in here till morning."

Meta Knight shrugged. "Sounds good to me," he said, and left with the Meta-Knights to their room. All the Smashers quietly walked out the door.

"Come on, Mewtwo!" Bailey called. Mewtwo quickly released the girls and walked back to the door.

"Well," Master Hand began, "night everyone," he said, and he and Crazy floated away. Everyone went back to their rooms and fell asleep.

Maniac laughs where heard throughout the whole night.

**Outtake- Taunts**

All 9 of the girls were hanging out in Autumn, Meena, and Melissa's room. They all hung out while, ironically, Amy and Hayat were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Go to the sound effects; you can hear everyone's taunts if they win," Bailey said, playing on her iPod Touch.

"Did you guys have to do brawl taunts?" Vidhi wondered.

Meena turned from her punching bag. "Yes! And we couldn't choose them; they were all cheesy and crap!" she said.

Anasofia chuckled as she remembered that day.

_Flashback_

"Okay, ready?" Luigi asked, pressing the buttons on a microphone.

The green light appeared by Bailey. "No surprise that I won," she said into the microphone.

Then, Leah's light lit up. "I'm your worst nightmare," she said, rolling her eyes.

Anasofia's light went on. "This was no draw!" she said rather enthusiastically.

Amy's light went on. "Blasting away the competition!" she said, trying to stop her friends from laughing.

Autumn's light went off last. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" she said,

"Well, that was good," Luigi praised.

Meena tapped the glass. "Hey, can you show us some crowd cheers?" she asked.

"Well, I can show you Ike and Ganondorf's," he told them. He pressed a button and a crown of multiple voices yelled, "We like Ike!"

The girls starting laughing hard. "We like Ike?" Amy laughed. "How lame!"

Then, another voice came on. It was all deep male voices that went "Ganondorf, Ganondorf!" The girls were laughing so hard some fell to the floor.

Leah, who could barely talk from laughing, huffed, "It's all of his lovers!" The girls all doubled over in laughter.

_Flashback Over_

"So what happened?" Hayat asked.

The experienced girls looked at each other and smiled. "Nothing much," Anasofia finally said, while the girls who were there laughed. Hannah, Hayat, Vidhi, and Melissa just shrugged.

* * *

_Okay, now I have 2 questions I need you to help me with:_

**_1) Did you like the descriptions of what everyone looked like at the beginning? Should I take them out? Should I shorten them? Please tell me_**

**_2) Should I keep extra characters that weren't in SSBB or SSBM (Like Shadow, Meta-Knights, Knuckles, etc) in because I think it might be hard to have 100+ characters and involve every one of them. _**

**_So please tell me what you think and, again, soooo sorry about the wait!_**


	11. Why is Saying Goodbye This Hard?

_I am so so so sorry for the long wait! I am a horrible author, forgive me! I got caught up in school and, now that I'm on break, I got caught up watching anime and reading other fanfictions that I didn't work on my own! Well, Meena is writing the next chapter if she can every get off her lazy butt and research the world (P.S. message me any info you have on the Pikman world, please!) so hopefully the next wait will be shorter._

* * *

Anasofia and Bailey woke up early in the morning. The morning sun burst through their window as the girls slowly woke up. The screams of pure sugar were no longer ringing throughout the whole school. The girls, used to the screams from previous slumber parties, got a lot of sleep that night. However, all the other Smashers received no sleep and were still asleep at this, 10:30 in the morning.

After getting dressed and getting their friend Autumn, the sane group went down to the cafeteria. The door was locked with a giant steel lock and a key next to it saying 'Do not unlock unless the spazzes have calmed down!'

Hearing no sound at all, the girls carefully opened the door. Inside, the cafeteria was completely trashed. The tables that formally housed food and drinks were now all over the room, facing various directions. The balloons that were once tied to tables and chairs were now in the wooden rafters at the roof. Chips and spilled soda covered the floor. And most of all, the Smashers were all spread everywhere. Melissa and Vidhi were strung across a nearby table, Hannah was on the floor with a chip bowl over her head, Amy was sleeping against a wall, and Meena was collapsed on the floor with punch soaked into the tips of her hair (which was, surprisingly, out of the ponytail).

"WAKE UP!" Bailey yelled loudly. All of the sleeping girls quickly groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh, what happened?" Vidhi asked, rubbing her head.

"I remember a party…then a drink…then it's a blur," Amy muttered, trying to stand up but stumbling a bit.

Anasofia face-palmed. "Great; they're hung over," she groaned, watching the dazed girls stumble to get up.

"Um, guys? FALLING HERE!" a voice from above yelled. Everyone looked up to see Hayat hanging on to one of the rafters.

"How the HECK did you get up there?" Bailey yelled, surprised.

Hayat was still holding for her life. "C-Can we talk about that later?" she begged.

Autumn looked at Bailey. "You're telekinetic; can't you just float her down?" she asked of the brunette.

Bailey raised her eyebrows. "There's no way; I've picked up rocks and stuff, but not humans; only in my Final Smash! And my powers have seemed to amplify; I may crush her if I try," she discouraged.

Hayat gulped. "Okay, do we have any option BESIDES the useless telekinetic?" she begged, earning a glare from Bailey.

Before they could think of a plan, Hayat began to slip. She was hanging by her two hands when the shock of hanging got to her, and she began to fall. The only sane Smashers in the room were too far away to catch her.

"HELPPP!" she yelled. Before she hit the ground, something grabbed her. After a few moments of relieve, she looked to see her yellow-haired friend.

"Be a little more careful next time, huh?" Pikachu said, setting Hayat on the floor.

"How the heck did he get here?" Autumn asked.

"I used volt tackle," Pikachu explained, "I can be very fast when I'm in human form."

Vidhi helped Hannah up. "What kind of a school is this? Where adults let kids get drunk with no care? We could have died!" she yelled.

Anasofia put her hand on her hip. "Well, if you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly a normal school," she reminded the Indian girl.

"I don't care!" she yelled, "I'm leaving this crazy school! It seemed really fun at first, but now it's just too much! I mean seriously, you guys can't seriously go to all of the worlds and recruit everyone back; especially when those bad villains are after ya'll! Meena died fighting Tabuu right? Well how do you suppose to fight villains who lived in the school for a year? They know your moves; you have to completely change your style! We can't do it; we're too weak in our powers and we can't do it!" Then she dragged herself and Hannah out to their rooms to pack their things.

Melissa stood up, looked back at her friends, and then followed Vidhi. "She's right," Bailey said, biting her bottom lip, "They know us. We need to make better moves."

"Yeah but," Autumn said, "We just lost three people to help beat them," she pointed out.

"How could this happen?" Anasofia asked herself, "I knew those freaking energy drinks were a horrible idea!"

"I guess there's nothing we can do about it now," Hayat said plainly.

Bailey looked at the girl. "Wait, shouldn't you be hung-over like everyone else?" she asked.

Hayat laughed. "NO, I'm Hayat, the super hyper one with sugar cubes in her blood vessals!"

Autumn rolled her eyes. "That explains it."

"Hey guys?" Meena said slowly from across the room. Everyone turned to her. "W-Where is Leah?" she asked.

Bailey's eyes widened. "She ran off last night; she could be anywhere!"

Then, Mewtwo walked in the room along with some other Smashers. "If you're looking for your friend," he said, making an orange float to him, "she's in the pool."

"Thank you Mewtwo!" Anasofia said, and then she and the other three Smashers (except for Meena) ran to the pool.

"Ugh, where is Link when I need him?" Meena muttered, slowly standing up.

Meanwhile in the garden….

Melissa somehow found a door which led to an indoor greenhouse. She found a nice clear spot surrounded by a lot of flora and began pacing the floor.

"Should I really leave? I mean, this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance but my life is at risk!" she muttered to herself. Then she sighed and plopped down on a wooden bench nearby. "Ugh…this is too much," she declared.

"You're leaving?" Melissa turned to see Marth standing in the entrance to the clearing.

The girl sighed. "I was thinking about it. Vidhi and Hannah are leaving and Vidhi's my best friend," she told him. Marth moved and sat next to the girl.

"You really shouldn't leave," he began, "There's so much adventure to be found here! If you are scared you're going to die; don't worry! All you need is hope and we can defeat them. The bad guys are outnumbered and can be defeated. You just have to believe."

Melissa chuckled. "That was really cheesy," she said, "But I'll think about it."

"Promise me," Marth said, his eyes suddenly turning cold. Melissa asked what he meant. "Promise me you'll think about staying," he elaborated.

Melissa nodded. "Yes, of course Marth."

Marth smiled and put his arm around the girl's shoulder. _Whoa…this guy's married! Is he putting his arm around me as a friend or…something more?_ Melissa thought to herself.

* * *

_To the pool…_.

_"_Who knew we had a pool here?" Autumn said, stepping in to the indoor room which reeked of chlorine. Hayat began to make a dash to jump in but Bailey grabbed the back of her shirt to stop her.

"Bully!" Hayat yelled at the telekinetic.

The girls ignored Hayat's accusations and looked at the pool. Floating on her back in the heated water was Leah, her hair soaking wet. Sonic was sitting on the edge of the diving board.

"Were you here all night?" Anasofia asked the speedy boy.

Sonic shrugged. "Well, I tried to stop her last night, but she jumped in the pool and, I can't swim, so… yeah, I guess so," he said.

Bailey grabbed a long pool net and used it to being Leah close enough to the edge so they could put her out. "Ugh, what happened?" the psychic asked.

"Relax; you're hung-over," Sonic said, helping his girlfriend up.

Leah was a bit dizzy. "Ugh, some night last night," she muttered. Everyone chuckled at the girl.

* * *

_Anasofia, Bailey, and Leah's Room_

While Leah and the other hung-over Smashers were receiving pills from the clinic to help their headaches, Anasofia and Bailey were pacing their rooms. Kirby and Lucario were also there.

"I can't believe their actually leaving," Bailey muttered, "I mean, if they leave, what's gonna stop others from leaving? If anyone else walks out, we have a less and less chance of winning this battle."

"But what can we do?" Anasofia responded, "It's not like we can force them to stay! This can't be all falling apart now!"

Bailey sighed, sat on her bed, and buried her head in her hands. "We're so screwed," she said.

Lucario pulled Bailey's hands from her face. "Come on. We beat TABUU without you guys, and we beat him again with just six of you. We can beat some lousy villains without them. Don't lose hope," he said.

Anasofia smiled at the couple. "I have to agree with Lucario. Our chances may be lowered without them, but it doesn't mean we can't win this war," she agreed.

Bailey smiled. "It's just gonna be a hell of a lot harder," she said.

"Exactly," Kirby agreed, "We can still do it. Only, no one will die this time."

It was time. Vidhi, Hannah, and Melissa all sat on the outside opening of the woods. Behind them were Hayat, Anasofia, Autumn, and Bailey. Then, a minivan pulled up to the street in front.

"Well, I guess this is it," Vidhi muttered.

"If you guys need us," Hannah told her friends, "Feel free to email or Facebook or something."

"We'll miss you guys," Autumn said, "Don't get yourself killed in the real world."

Vidhi and Hannah nodded. The two girls grabbed their things and began to walk to the car. Vidhi, noticing Melissa wasn't following them, stopped and turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked her best friend.

Melissa looked to the leafy ground. "I made a promise to someone and I have to keep it," she said. Then she looked up at her friend. "I'm staying. Just to help them defeat these guys. Then I'll be back with you and our other school friend, okay?" she told her friend.

Vidhi smiled at her friend, knowing she could do nothing to change her decision. "Until then," she said, and then went with Hannah back to normal life. Melissa smiled at her friends, saddened that they were leaving, and then looked at her Smasher friends. They were all smiling.

"I can't believe you stayed!" Bailey said, a broad grin on her face.

"Well hey, I decided that you guys would be pathetic without me," she said.

Anasofia laughed. "You do know that just means more pranks from Meena, right?" she reminded.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me," she said.

* * *

_Later that day- 5:00_

The day was very quiet with most of the Smashers still tired from the events of the night prior. But no matter how tired Bailey was, Mewtwo wouldn't allow her to miss out on her telekinetic lesson. Most of the hour was spent on Mewtwo challenging the girl to see what she could do. He found that she could only pick things up and fling them; a useful but simple task.

Throughout the lesson, Bailey begged for a break so she could get water and see how her friends were doing. However Mewtwo, being a stubborn as he is known for, denied her. Even Anasofia, who was a great persuader, tried to get the girl out of the room, but Mewtwo slammed the door on the artist.

Finally, a voice came over the intercom, saving the poor teenage writer. "All Smashers please report to the Control Room," Master Hand's voice rang, "And I mean _all_ Smashers."

Bailey began to walk the door when Mewtwo grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" Mewtwo demanded of the girl.

Bailey looked up fearfully at the powerful pokemon. "U-Um, to the Control Room?" she said slowly.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "Fine," he let go of his grip and the girl walked to the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Bailey asked, "Master Hand did say _all_ Smashers.."

Mewtwo ignored her and got in a meditating position. "No. If it concerns me, I will be made aware," he said.

"So you're just going to meditate?" Bailey asked.

A wave of anger crossed Mewtwo's face. "Why yes, I am. You should try it sometime. Now are you going to go to the meeting or do you want to train some more?" he asked. Bailey, scared of being stuck in the room again, ran out to the Control Room.

* * *

_Control Room_

The room was filled with people (even Shadow came, surprisingly). "Now everyone, I have a sad announcement," Master Hand said, silencing the room. Bailey quickly ran in the room and joined her friends, standing next to Lucario (who intertwined his hand with hers). "Now, when I told Crazy to make the layout for the mansion-"

"You let _Crazy_ design the mansion?" Sonic and Anasofia exclaimed at the same time.

"Not the point," MH ignored, "Well, anyway, he only made rooms for Brawlers and Meleers…not anyone else." Everyone gasped.

"You mean we can't stay?" Lyn asked.

"And that is why it is sad," he said. A portal appeared next to him, "Anyone who is not an official Smasher has to leave back to their world. But don't worry; the computers here can communicate in your world, so it's not like last time when you won't speak to them for months."

Everyone began their goodbyes. Finally, some went in the portal back to their worlds.

"We'll miss you guys!" Anasofia said, hugging the Meta Knights (except for Meta Knight himself). The leader smacked his pupils when Anasofia walked away and they were all blushing.

Lyn hugged Roy. "I'll miss you," she said. The prince blushed a deep red, feeling a great connection to the woman. (A/N: Lyn is Roy's mother in the Fire Emblem games; I know weird right?)

Lucario, his hand still intertwined with Bailey's, began to say his goodbye to Knuckles, whom he had seemed to befriend from sparing with him. Bailey looked over past the talking people to see Shadow about to enter the portal, no one saying a farewell to him. He began to scan the room looking for anything he forgot before he left. His fiery red eyes rested upon Bailey. She smiled and waved goodbye to him. Shadow, ignorant, looked away and left. _Same stubborn Shadow_, Bailey thought.

"Hello?" Lucario asked, squeezing his love's hand, "Bailey, are you okay?"

Bailey blushed. Had she actually zoned out from Lucario while staring at Shadow? It couldn't be true! "U-Um yeah. Oh look, there's Hayat," she said, then ran over to Hayat, who was smiling at the telekinetic.

"I saw that you cheater," Hayat said, teasing.

"N-No Hayat, that was," she looked at the grinning spaz, "Y-You know what, just forget. When you get a boyfriend, we can talk about this."

Hayat rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok, whatever."

_And the day rolled on like that. Many people were saddened by the fact that so many people left. Though the day went on fast and soon it was time to sleep. Just another day at the crazy Master School, right?_

* * *

**Outtake- Meena Revenge**

Meena jumped out of her dad's car. Bailey had invited the shape-shifter over to her house with the instructions 'Just come inside; I'll probably be upstairs and won't hear you'.

So the girl just walked inside and shut the door. "Hello Bailey? I'm here!" she yelled. She walked past the doorway into the kitchen and saw Peach sitting at the table. "Huh? What the hell are you doing here?" she growled. Suddenly, all she saw was black.

…

Meena slowly opened her eyes. Various mutters rang throughout her ears. She woke slowly and stood up. Where was she? It looked so familier but so…_not_.

Then, she looked down. She was wearing black flats and a blue…dress? "AHHH!" Meena screamed. She then turned and looked at a reflective glass nearby. What was on her? Was that…make-up? No, no, no!

Then, it all clicked. Meena knew where she was. She was at that runway that they never used in the mall! Surrounding the runway were dozens of people and behind her was a hard wall. She was stuck.

Then she heard it. Yells of happiness. She looked into the crowd to see, right in the middle, was her Smasher friends, all of who were laughing at her. Meena felt so ready to run down and kill them all but then she realized that that would require walking down the runway. And in the middle of the end runway was Link, a slight smile and a slight frown on his face. Meena was frozen.

Hours went by and Meena would not move out of fear. Most of the people left until it was left with just the Smasher. "Didja have fun Meena?" Bailey called to her friend. Meena glared at the girl.

"I will kill you all!" she yelled.

Link sighed. "Can I give her her normal clothes now?" he asked. Anasofia stopped him from jumping on the runway.

"No, no! Are you kidding? Give us a 10 minute head start to run from this demised psycho child!" she yelled.

Link looked back at Meena, who was still frozen in fear. "I'll give you five," he declared. And with that, the girls ran out of the mall as if their lives were on the line. Well, they were!

* * *

_Sorry I had to take some people out. I just can't write for that many people! Plus so many of out OCs have the same personality, so it's like writing the same person twice. We were originally gonna take Melissa out too, but I have other plans for her (hehehe) so we're stuck with her, LOL. And if this chapter was focused a little too much on me, I'm sorry!_

_~Bailey _


	12. Pikmin

_A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't too great; I've never played ANY of the Pikmin games. I did the best I possibly could, and I hope you enjoy it! ~Meena_

_

* * *

_

Leah and Autumn stepped through the swirling black portal and onto the lush green grasses of the Pikmin world. Autumn took a huge whiff of the untainted air and smiled.

"Don't get high off it!" Leah joked. Autumn chuckled a little, and then stopped as she noticed movement in a small pond.

"What are these things?" she asked. Leah walked over and observed the small things.

"Those are Pikmin, the inhabitants of this world. Each one has a different ability depending on its color. Like, see that red one there? He can withstand heat and fire, and is best in combat. But the blue Pikmin isn't too well against fire. He's got gills and can walk through water without drowning. And the yellow guy can be thrown the highest, is immune to electricity, and can use bomb rocks. The purple dude is ten times stronger and heavier than the others. So, yeah, there you go," Leah explained.

"Shouldn't we gather a few? We could give them to Olimar and Louie, and then keep some for us to use," Autumn suggested. Leah nodded, and the two began to gather the Pikmin, about nine or ten each. They each put five in their packs, and the rest followed them around. The Pikmin were about one-fifteenth of the girls' height, so the Smashers had to be very careful not to crush the little guys.

It didn't take too long to get a trail from Olimar; their first clue was the red and yellow space ship (about a half mile from where they had arrived in the Pikmin World) that had plowed into the ground and left a four-foot deep rut about fifty feet long and seven feet across. Leah and Autumn exchanged an amused glance.

"Defiantly Olimar," Autumn said.  
"Defiantly Olimar," Leah agreed. "And it's totally something he would do, too! At least we know he's normal…more or less."

The two examined the crash site and concluded that, judging by the smoke still coming off the ship, that it had crashed no more than about forty-five minutes ago. A few dead Pikmin lay before the nose of the ship, and the Smashers stopped to bury the little things.

"I didn't think Olimar could be so cruel," Autumn sighed, shaking her head. She was beginning to bury the last one of the seven, when she noticed something. There was a puncture wound on the area that looked to be its stomach, a hole that went completely through the yellow dude, about two inches wide. She gasped in horror and called her friend over. Leah looked at it closely.

"OK, either Olimar has gone crazy, or there was a fight that went on over here. I'm thinking the latter," Leah concluded. The she went to re-examine the ship. Now that she looked at it closely, she saw minute signs that the ship had been knocked out of the sky, probably by a huge rock; there was a massive dent on one of the ship's rocket propellers. She began furiously wondering what in the hell had happened. Leah placed her hand inside the dent in frustration, and her eyes suddenly grew as round as coins. Her pupils dilated and a blank expression crossed her face.

She could see the rock being launched at the ship and causing Olimar to lose command, and then she saw the rocket ship spiraling out of control and crashing into the ground. She could see Olimar crawling out of the ship, fighting unconsciousness, a terrified look on his child-like face, cradling about ten Pikmin, running as fast as he possibly could away from the crash site. Leah heard the sound of mechanical parts shifting and clanking against each other, then a sound like a knife being sharpened against another knife. After hearing the next sounds, she was almost too scared to turn around; the sound of metal skewering a body. Leah turned around in the vision and saw the four Pikmin they had just buried dying on the ground. She caught a slight glimpse of a large black creature darting into the dense forest, and then more sounds like metal against metal. Leah started to follow the sounds when she suddenly felt a rush, and was back in the present.

Autumn suddenly turned as she heard a large thump sound. She saw Leah passed out on the ground, her eyes smoking. The hippie child rushed over and shook the psychic kid into consciousness.

"Did you have a vision? What's going to happen?" Autumn asked anxiously.

"I had a vision," Leah slowly began, "but I think it was of the past."  
She briskly explained to Autumn what she had seen in high detail. Autumn could feel the imaginary rush of cold run over them, and suddenly the sun didn't seem so warm and comfortable. The world around them seemed dull, and every shadow looked as if it could hold a skewering unknown beast.  
"Well… that was great to know," Autumn spoke up, the sarcasm heavy in her voice.  
"Whatever killed the Pikmin and knocked Olimar out of the sky…it even had Olimar scared

"I caught sort of a glimpse of the thing, but barely. It looked kind of black and metal," " Leah said, looking to be in a daze.

"This is pretty creepy..." Autumn commented. "Wait, you didn't see Louie in the vision?"

Leah thought for a moment.  
"No, I didn't."

"That means he probably isn't here, he might still be on Hocate. Or he's somewhere else here, which I doubt," Autumn concluded. She slipped off her backpack and pulled out the scroll with the list of the characters and their locations. Louie's name wasn't on it, but it showed a map starting at the Dolphin's crash site, that lead a bee line towards an icon of Olimar's head. Autumn stared at it for a moment, and Olimar's head emblem moved just a bit.

"We have to hurry, Olimar's moving, and we have to get to him before whatever killed these Pikmin," Leah said as she peeked at the map from behind Autumn's shoulder. They followed the map and encountered only a few villains, like the small lady-bug-like creatures, all of which they took out quickly.

But then, something suddenly dawned on Leah. She knew something was wrong when she found the Pikmin bodies, but she couldn't place her finger on WHAT was off about it until one of the Pikmin following her was killed by the lady bug like creatures. A blue ghost arose from the Pikmin and then floated off, and the body disappeared from the ground.

"Autumn, something was wrong with the way those Pikmin died," Leah stopped and slowly stated, still thinking. "Their bodies were still there... They should've disappeared into the earth."

"What're you thinking?" Autumn asked her friend.

"Well, it's seems that they were killed in a...different way? I don't know, but I think we should go back to investigate."

"Leah, we can't. We've been running for two miles, and Olimar is still at least a mile ahead. We can't go back, even though it IS really strange," Autumn shook her head, Leah nodded, and they continued onward. The girls ran faster than they ever did at their human school and followed the trail of dead Pikmin.

"This is so sad. These Pikmin did nothing and got killed," Autumn said, looking around the forest.

Leah nodded to the corpses. "True. But maybe if we defeat whatever killed them, they would come back to life," she thought.

Autumn shrugged. "Easier said than done," she said, and then averted her eyes downward to the clear path. She had seen too many corpses for too long.

The girls trekked on until they finally came to a clearing in the woods. There, they saw just what they were looking for: Olimar, trapped in a cage. The captain was shaking with tears in his eyes.

"Olimar!" Leah yelled, making the man turn to the gils. Olimar looked shocked then started frantically waving for the girls to go away.

"No, Olimar, we're not leaving! We're here to help you!" Autumn yelled. Olimar was still running around in the cage.

The girls began to run to the cage. This was it! They could save him and get out of this planet!

But that was just all too easy.

Suddenly, a large spider-like creature jumped up in front of the girls. It had four long legs and a mechanical "head" to it.

"A Man-at-leg! Run!" Leah screamed. The two girls quickly slowed their pace and turned around.

"We need to defeat it; there's no other way!" Autumn yelled, turning around while Leah still ran. She quickly grabbed her sword and slashed the beast. It stumbled back but was otherwise unfazed. Then, a giant bomb was created on its head. It aimed and threw it at the unsuspecting sword-wielder. The bomb hit Autumn on her side, causing her to fall back and hit hardly against a tree.

"Autumn!" Leah yelled, her eyes changing colors.

"Behind you!" Autumn managed to choke out. Leah turned just in time to dodge a bomb. _Okay Leah, think. It doesn't have eyes, so you can't hypnotize it. But it also gives off steam whenever it's about to attack. That's its downfall,_ Leah thought, unsheathing her sword. She looked around her area until she spotted a purple Pikmin corpse on the forest floor. _Perfect!_ she exclaimed in her head.

Leah ran over to the Pikmin and tried to pick it up. She began struggling with its heavy weight. She got it in her arms and began to spin around while the Man-at-legs was aiming. After a couple of spins, she let the Pikmin go and it flew to the enemy. Once it made contact, the Man-at-leg stumbled and fell on its back. Leah ran to it and began to hit its "head" with her sword.

"This," _Clang!_ "Is what you get," _Clang! _"When you mess," _Clang! _"With my friends!" _BOOM!_ The Man-at-leg was destroyed.

Leah hopped up from the beast and used her sword to rip Olimar's cage open. The newly freed Olimar ran and wrapped his arms around Leah's legs.

"Hey! Hey! Get off! I have a boyfriend, you know!" Leah yelled, trying to pry the captain off of her legs. When she finally got him off, he ran to where Autumn was and she followed.

"How do you feel?" Leah asked, kneeling down to her friend.

"I feel hurt," Autumn said, trying to stand. She managed to but still leaned against the tree. "And," she added, "like I was the first person to get hurt on this little expedition."

Leah smiled. "Don't worry," she assured, "I'm sure that with a little Master Hand magic, you'll be good as new." Autumn smiled at her friend. Then suddenly, a giant hoard of colorful creatures tackled Leah to the ground.

"Ah! Get off me!" Leah yelled as the now revived Pikmin hugged her tightly. Olimar and Autumn laughed at the girl.

As Leah was being glomped, Olimar handed Autumn a notebook. In it, various pages of writings were on there. Olimar flipped it to _Day 34_ and showed Autumn. It read:

_Day 34_

_It seems that my fellow "comrade" from the Master School is here. Knowing that vile men, he has probably betrayed Master Hand. I saw Ganondorf, the crude fellow, using a young gray haired boy to hypnotize the Man-at-legs. Those things were mean, but it seems as if their attacks on me were increasing ever since I saw Ganondorf and the boy! I am going to investigate the Man-at-legs nest tomorrow, so wish me luck in solving the case!_

Autumn nodded. "Ganondorf. I knew it. And the gray haired boy? Who was that, a new disciple or something?" she wondered. After allowing Leah (who managed to get the Pikmin off of her) to read the journal entry, Leah couldn't think of anything either.

"I guess we should ask Master Hand," she said, and a portal appeared behind the girls. Olimar, knowing it was time to go, picked a blue, yellow, and red Pikmin to accompany him. Leah helped Autumn, who was still injured from the fall, to the portal and Olimar followed, ready for

"_It seems as though they beat the creatures I gave power to. Me! How is this possible?" a young, silver haired boy wondered in the forest. "I must tell Master Ganondorf this. They have gotten stronger."_

_

* * *

_

_Hey guys. So, two months, huh? Haha, that just shows how sucky of gamers we are. Meena wrote the beginning of this chapter and I wrote the end. And let me tell you one thing, on behalf of both of us, I now HATE THE PIKMIN GAMES! What is the point? UGH! _

_Anyhoo, in other MSoGA news, us MSoGA girls, including some other school friends we have gotten into the story (Including my friend Sean who will, hopefully in the future, write a little MSoGA side story) have decided all the celebrities who will star in the MSoGA movie! Haha, we can dream, can't we? It includes everyone from Chuck Norris as Snake, to Eminem as Wolf, to George Clooney as Master Hand! If you want the whole list, message me! Also, **I will be rewriting the Master School! **That's right! It just seemed like my writing has improved and that it seemed like a crack-fic. SO hopefully that will start soon and we will update faster!_

_Finally, **MARCH 5th BABY!** Yes, the official ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY of the Master School of Gifted Arts! Sadly, I will be out of town on that day, so no special chapter for that day, but maybe when I get back ;)_

_R&R!_


	13. Metal Gear Solid

_Well guys, I suck. No, I do, I do. Months and months of not uploading this and I come out of the blue and say "Hey? Remember me? I write that SSBB fanfic? Yeah, well, it's still around!"  
So, I've been working on finals for my school and Color Guard tryouts, so I havent been up for this story. Plus, I will admit, I became a little (ok, a lot) obsessed with Transformers and have been working on my Transformers FF (Which is awesome, by the way, lol) more than this story.  
__So now I will try to upload as fast as I can between summer P.E., conditioning, and Band Camp. I think I'll just be too exhausted to write, but whatever. So, it's 1:42 in the morning, and I am going to BED! Please review so I can get some feedback when I wake up! Thanks!_

_Also guys, check out ledzeppelinfan123 (he's on my fav authors list). This is my buddy Sean and he's writing a spin off for this story where he joins the evil side during MSoGA called 'Tales from the Master School 1'. It's pretty epic if I do say so myself. Now, on with what you've been waiting months for!  
_

* * *

Melissa and Meena stepped through the portal into a dark room with metal floors and walls.

"The Metal Gear world," Meena muttered, and then she looked down. Her outfit had changed to a gray jumpsuit with a machine gun strapped at her side. Her hair was pulled back with a black bandana. She pulled out the gun and looked at it. "Now THIS is what I call a video game!" she exclaimed, aiming the gun.

Melissa looked down too. She was wearing a gray long sleeve top, black pants, and knee high black boots. She had to hand guns attached to both of her hips. She pulled them out and checked the ammo. "Let's just get out of here before we get shot," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Meena muttered, and the two began to move. The hallways were dimly lit but there were no villains anywhere in sight. It was like they all disappeared. "Hey wait," Meena said, stopping Melissa, "I hear something."

Indeed, a metal clanking sound was heard. Both girls got to either side of the hallway and pointed their guns. The clanking got louder as a dark shadow got closer and closer. Melissa's hand started to shake on her guns and Meena was itching to shoot hers. The thing got closer.

"_What if it's a guy with a gun? I can't just die and respawn because I'm not a playable character!"_Melissa thought. Too late. The thing edged closer. Then it came into view.

It was a small little robot, maybe two or three inches tall. Meena held her gun, not ready to give off their location with the sound of the bullets. "Melissa, shoot it!" Meena scream-whispered.

"It's cute! What will it do to us?" Melissa retorted. The machine started shaking then let out a high-pitched whine. Melissa and Meena quickly covered their ears while the thing quickly wore out its vocal cords. After a while it finally stopped and stared up at the girls with bright blue eyes.

"Well, ok, it could do _that_," Melissa corrected herself. Then, a spotlight hit the two girls and they jumped at the sound. An exclamation point appeared on each of their heads. "Not good," Meena said, "Run because our lives depend on it!"

The two began running as fast as they could go. The short 'bot began to run after them on its stubby legs. Melissa looked back to see a large, two legged robot creature and she froze. Meena stopped and glared at Melissa.

"What are you doing? Come on!" she yelled, gripping onto her machine gun.

"That think is coming straight for us; shouldn't we just kill it?" Melissa asked, drawing her hand guns out of their holster.

Meena looked at the large monster coming toward them. A Metal Gear REX if she remembered correctly. It had a heavy exoskeleton and missiles. Could they defeat it now?

"We can't," Meena said, "Don't waste your ammo. That's how the new players get killed so fast." Melissa gritted her teeth and put her guns away.

"You better be right," she muttered.

"Aren't I always?" Meena asked.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "As if."

The two continued running with the REX and tiny robot still on their heels. Finally they got to a small platform raised high above a larger room: the REX couldn't follow them. They ran out onto safety until they realized: the room was filled with about fifty soldiers, all with their own personal REX behind them. They didn't notice the girls yet, thankfully.

The girls kept running until Meena saw the end of the platform with no rail to stop them. Meena skidded to a halt and Melissa bumped into her. They both almost fell but they regained their balance.

"Are you retarded?" Meena growled at the brunette. Melissa glared back and was about to say something when a small robot hit her in the leg, causing her to fall forward. The girls fell off of the platform.

The girls thought they were plummeting to their doom. Instead, they landed in the cockpit of a large REX. Meena, sensing the destructions she could cause, grabbed the handles for the guns. Equipped with several thousands pounds of nuclear power and the urge to blow something up, Meena began to blast away. The REX proved to be far stronger than Meena expected and quickly blew up the fellow REXs before the soldiers could climb aboard them.

Then, Meena began aiming at the soldiers. They pulled out guns and began to aim at the teenage girl, but she shot most of them before they could even pull the trigger. But one shot made impact and rocked the robot back and forth.

"Are you insane?" Melissa yelled out, still trying to gain balance from the fall.

"Maybe!" Meena replied, holding the trigger down and firing at everyone she saw.

Melissa finally gained ground and saw the dead soldiers on the ground. The threat was eliminated.

"Meena! You killed them all! I hope you can live with their blood on your hands!" Melissa chastised.

Meena waved it off. "Oh, relax. They'll respawn soon," she said then jumped out of the REX.

Across the room was another dark hallway, the only one out of the large room.

"Looks like this is the only way," Melissa muttered, pulling out her hand guns and edging forward.

"Get this thing off me!" Meena yelled. Melissa turned around to see the small robot from before looking up at Meena with bright blue optics.

Melissa smiled. "Aw, look, it likes you," she giggled.

Meena growled and shook her leg, but the thing still held on tightly. "Get it OFF!" she yelled.

As the two were preoccupied with that, a soldier struggled up and grabbed a gun from one of his fallen comrades. He sneaked up behind Meena and cocked the gun. "Alright you two, you're coming with me," he growled.

Meena and Melissa froze but the little robot turned its optics to the man with the gun. It's optics went red and a bright red laser shot at the soldier. It hit him in the chest, making the man stumble and faint.

"Alright, fine, it can stay," Meena grumbled. Melissa smiled and the robots optics turned blue again and nudged against Meena's leg.

"OK, so let's get out of here and get Snake," Melissa said and continued her journey through the door. The robot got off of Meena and followed Melissa, Meena dragging close behind.

The hall, like most of the building, was dark and barely lit. Melissa felt her way down the hall by feeling the wall. "I feel like a blind person," Melissa muttered. Their only real light was the dim one radiating from the robot's optics. "So what are you naming it?"

Meena was caught off guard and looked down at the robot. "I don't know…. Pedro?" The robot chirped and Meena could tell that it liked the name. "Ok, then, Pedro."

The hallway seemed to go on forever. That is, until they finally came to a door. When they opened it, it seemed to be a large library-like room. Books and bookshelves covered the walls and an oak desk with a globe on it. The globe had various red flags throughout the nations (mostly Europe).

"Where are we?" Meena asked. Pedro refused to walk into the room.

"I dunno; it looks like a boss's office or something. Have your gun ready," she said, checking her guns for ammo.

Meena looked at Pedro; the robot was shaking. "Something is defiantly not good here," she muttered.

"You have assumed correct, my little shape shifter," a sinister voice told them. The girls looked around and saw no one. Then, descending from a spiral staircase that the girls failed to notice, was a man in a trench coat with pulled back gray hair and a black eye patch.

"Glad to finally meet the enemies I was looking for. I am surprised that such little girls give the villain alliance such a hard time. But they have no need to fear, for we do things differently in this world," he explained. Then he flashed a sinister smile at the girls. "My name is the 'Big Boss'. Or Naked Snake, whichever you prefer."

Meena giggled. "Naked," she muttered. Melissa elbowed her in the stomach.

Naked… I mean, Big Boss chuckled. "Laugh all you want. It will be the last laugh you will have," he said. "You see girls, my castle is completely enclosed with military personnel, all clones of me. You will become my prisoners or you will be killed; your choice."

Meena cocked her gun. "Is fighting an option? Because I'm all up for that," she said.

Big Boss chuckled. "That is the same as death, my dear girl. But if you would prefer to go down valiantly, I will comply. Draw your weapons, and I will draw mine," he said. He grabbed a machine gun from his desk and began shooting. Melissa jumped behind one of the book shelves and Meena hid behind the door.

Bullets ricocheted off their hiding placed as the Big Boss shot while laughing hysterically. He shot and reloaded so fast that Melissa and Meena couldn't get one shot on him.

"What the heck is he on and why isn't he sharing?" Meena asked. She looked over at Melissa, who pulled a grenade out of her pocket and pulled the trigger. "Where did you get that?"

Melissa smiled. "Saving it for a good time," she said with the trigger in her mouth. Then she threw it and it exploded. Only, the explosion seemed a lot bigger than one little grenade. Melissa looked at Meena, who just shrugged. The two then looked out to see if the Big Boss was there but he was unconscious with someone standing above him.

"Snake!" Meena yelled and got up from her hiding spot along with Melissa.

Snake nodded at the two girls. "He's only unconscious for a few moments; he's been in war long enough to live through this. We need to get going," he said. Then he began to run, grabbing the both girls' wrists and dragging them back through the hall. A large boom was heard and Snake ran faster. Pedro followed its owner persistently and kept up with the trained soldier's speed.

Once they reached the hanger where the dead bodies of soldiers had not respawned yet, a black portal appeared. Snake let go of the girls' wrists. "Let's get out of here," Meena said, taking a step forward. Pedro followed her. Meena noticed this and kneeled down. "Pedro, you can't come. Don't…. don't get blown up, 'kay?" Meena asked. Pedro clicked and whirled sadly.

"You can't be serious!" Melissa screamed. "You can't leave Pedro here!"

Meena stood up and glared at the brunette. "We only need Snake, not some robot. Now shut the hell up and let's go," she growled.

Melissa crossed her arms. "Either you bring Pedro or get Bailey to upload that video of you dancing to 'Tik Tok' on Youtube," she threatened.

Meena's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't," she said.

Melissa smiled; she got Meena's attention now. "I can try. And if I can't, I can always give Lucario some chocolate in exchange for him convincing her," she said.

Snake rolled his eyes. "Can we just get out of here and let you argue like a married couple elsewhere?" he asked.

"SHUT UP!" Meena and Melissa both yelled at the soldier.

Then Meena put her hand on her forehead. "Fine. Pedro can come," she said. Both Melissa and Pedro jumped in joy.

Snake edged closer to the portal. "OK, now that that's settled, can we leave?" he asked.

Melissa smiled. "Yup," she said, and skipped through the portal. Snake went in next and then Meena, followed by Pedro.

* * *

Ganondorf slammed a green hand on the oak desk of Naked Snake. The one-eyed man was slowly spinning his globe in a relaxed manner, as if unaware of the burned environment surrounding him.

"What kind of villain are you? You just let them walk out with one of the best stealth characters in the game!" Ganondorf yelled.

The Big Boss stopped the globe with his nails, making a large scratch mark throughout the Pacific Ocean. "All in good time, Ganondorf. Have you ever heard of me not completing my goal?" he asked.

Ganondorf smiled a bit. "Not that I read in your track record. Now tell me, what exactly was your plan, hm?" he asked. The Big Boss smiled and revealed his plan to the green warlord. After it was told, Ganondorf laughed. "Ah, no wonder I didn't think of that earlier? The Hands will have no clue what to do with this once they find out! You, my friend, are a mad genius," he praised.

The Big Boss smiled. "I know. And once I give the signal, the Hands' forces will crumple. But it still wouldn't hurt to still fight the children, hm?" he suggested.

Gonondorf nodded. "On it," he said, and walked out of the room.

* * *

_R&R!_


End file.
